The House of Mercury
by Kellybug
Summary: Princess Ami has a brother. Princess Serenity Usagi has a sister. And the Senshi have a headache abrewin! Add one Amazon... and simmer... :
1. Chapter 1

The House of Mercury

Chapter 1

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (aka Tsukino Usagi), Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Kenji, Tsukino Shingo, Sailor Mercury (aka Mizuno Ami), Dr. Mizuno, Sailor Mars (aka Hiro Rei), Sailor Jupiter ( Kino Makoto), Sailor Saturn ( aka Tomoe Hotaru ), Sailor Uranus (aka Tenou Haruka ), Sailor Neptune ( Kaiou Michiru), Sailor Pluto (Meiou Setsuna), Tuxedo Kamen (Chiba Mamoru), Oosaka Naru, Uwara Ryo, Kenichi, Kumada Yuuichirou and Umino Gurio, and the Hikawa Shrine/ Cherry Hill Temple (Americanized) and Juuban Junior High School are the copyrighted Property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toie, and DiC. They are not mine.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Mizuno Ami was scribbling and drawing at hyper-speed in the pre-dawn hours. This dream had awakened her long before her alarm clock did. While not a nightmare, this same dream had recurred for 3 weeks, each time unfolding a little more. Ami had decided to keep a record of it. She called it her "Dream Journal". In this she had written and drawn everything she had remembered about the dream. "Whoever you are," she softly said, "why are you so... familiar ?"

Ami did her usual best at Juuban Junior High, but she seemed a little withdrawn, even from her friends. And those friends- Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, and Naru Oosaka- were more than a little concerned. Ami was being quieter than usual, and it had nothing (that they could see) to do with her studies. She was not keeping her nose in a school book. In fact, the only book she was seen with was a simple notebook. "Are you alright ?" Usagi finally asked Ami with no response. "Earth to Ami ! Earth to Ami !" said a worried Makoto. "Come in Ami."

"Ami's not on Earth," came Ami's whispered reply. "Try Mercury."

"It sounds like it might be Sailor business." Naru said this softly, so none but the other three girls could hear.

After school, the four girls made their way to Hikawa Shrine. Luna, Usagi's feline guide, had joined the Senshi and Naru when they left school. Hino Rei was busy preparing the meeting room. She looked up as the others walked into the courtyard. She was somewhat shocked at seeing Usagi on time. Usually, their leader found herself stuck in detention at school for tardiness. She loved Usagi like a sister, but she still had trouble with her bad habits- including being late. And now she had a new sister.

Oosaka Naru had been Usagi's best friend since childhood. Now, she was her sister. It still took some getting used to the idea on Naru's part. Naru was Usagi's younger sister in the Silver Millinium, although Usagi, Naru, and the others had only learned of it re- cently. Naru had said that was because she was not one of the Senshi. That Queen Serenity had wanted both her daughters to be able to live their lives in peace. However, it turned out that Naru was destined to be the Royal Scribe, minister to her sister.

With Naru's knowledge as Scribe, she had proven a valuable asset to the Senshi. And it was obvious that the Senshi treasured her friendship. This included Rei. Then, Rei turned to her other "sister", Ami.

"I've been doing fire readings, Ami-chan. Want to tell me what's troubling you?"

Ami looked up at Rei, and then to the others, and then took out her Dream Book. "I've been having this dream for the past three weeks", Ami said calmly and slowly. "I can only guess I'm on Mercury, but as it is now. I'm talking to a young man there, a bit older than I am. From the way we're talking- about home and family and pastimes- I think we've known each other for a long time. He almost feels like family."

"He is", Naru said, "if he looks like this." She showed Ami a rough sketch drawn as Ami was speaking. Ami let out at small gasp, then shakily nodded her head.

"Well, what does 'the Almanac' say about this ?" Rei asked with a smile. Naru had been tagged as "The Almanac" almost as soon as she had joined with the Senshi.

"First," Naru smiled back, "what was in the fire ?"

Rei looked at Ami. "I felt no danger. But I did sense trouble- and sadness. Ami, are you going to be alright ?"

"I don't know" Ami said.

"What about this family member ?" Makoto asked. "Who is he?"

"And will I meet him," Ami finally voiced a growing fear, "only to loose him ?"

"Who is Ami's family-member, Naru ?", asked Usagi.

Naru pulled out a notebook from her backpack. "On these pages," she said, "are the genealogies of the Inner Senshi. If you'll look, you'll see how the families are all related. Mainly through the House of Serenity. And, you'll also note that the Senshi are listed as having brothers and sisters." Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto gathered around the notebook hungrily while Usagi smiled and hugged her baby sister.

Rei looked at Usagi and sweatdropped. "We're cousins, Odango-Atama ?" Usagi looked at her sister and then back to Rei. "I'm afraid so", Usagi smiled. Rei face-faulted.

" I had a sister..." Makoto softly cried.

" You may still have her, somewhere." Luna told the Senshi of Jupiter. "It seems that the King of Mercury had the same idea as Queen Senerity ! Well- maybe the same thought occured to the other royal houses when the War with the Dark Kingdom ended !"

" Well," answered Rei, "we know that Ami has at least one brother living ! But where is he ? Is he near-by ?"

" I don't think so." Ami said. "In my dreams, my brother spoke English with an American accent !" Ami thought for a momemt. "I'm going to have to tell my Mom about being a Sailor Senshi." She stared at her drawing and Naru's. "Because, whoever he is, I want my mother to know about him."

The other Senshi, save for Usagi, were taken by surprise at this statement. It seems awkward when you get ready to divulge a secret that had been a secret for three and a half years. But Ami knew it could stay a secret no longer, although she was still afraid that her mother could become a target for any Enemies of the Senshi that may appear. Usagi had faced those same fears when she found that Naru had been her baby sister in the Silver Millinium.

And, Usagi had been afraid that her mother and father would no longer trust her when they found out that she had lied to them for so long. And, indeed, what she told them (and showed them, to drive home the point),it took the Tsukinos some getting used to, but Ikuko and Kenji did not draw away from their daughter. Usagi was their daughter, even if she was the daughter of an ancient lunar queen. They were actually relieved to learn the truth. They had figured something was wrong, with Usagi running off at odd hours. Shingo was even relieved to hear the truth, although he was becoming very protective of his older sister since learning of Sailor Moon.

Mrs. Oosaka was a bit more relieved at learning Naru's identity than the Tsukinos at learning Usagi's. Naru had said her mother was always amazed at the frequency with which the youmas of the Dark Kingdom and Droids of the Blackmoon had attacked her and her daught- er. It helped calm Mrs. Oosaka down farther when she realized that Usagi and Naru would always be there for each other. Usagi also found comfort in this fact.

Luna spoke up, breaking the sudden silence. "Ami, if you're going to tell your mother, I think I should go with you. Just to back your story."

"Well," said Ami, "that would help convince her I'm not crazy." Ami thought for a moment. "Usagi ?" She said nervously, " Can you come, too ?"

"I don't see why not," said Usagi, smiling, "especially when you consider I'm to blame for this! Let me call home, first, OK ?"

That evening found Ami, Usagi, and Luna at the Mizuno house, waiting for Dr. Mizuno to arrive from the hospital. Luna tried to make herself comfortable. Usagi, who was watch- ing Ami, was fidgeting a little. Ami was nervously pacing the floor.

"Ami," Usagi said, "you're making ME nervous !".

"Gomen, Usagi", Ami apologized. "It is just that the more I wait, the more scared I get."

"Remember this, Ami-chan," Usagi smiled and hugged Ami, "I will always be here!"

It was then that the door opened.

"Mom !"

"Hello, Ami ! Sorry I'm late. I had to stay a little late to cover for my replacement." Dr. Mizuno said. "Oh ! Hello, Usagi -chan !" Dr. Mizuno then noticed Luna. " I am sorry, Usagi-chan, but I cannot allow cats in my house."

"I understand, Dr. Mizuno." Luna said apologetically.

Dr. Mizuno spun towards Luna.

"Did this cat just ... talk ?"

"I did", Luna said.

Ami took a deep bresth. "Mom ? There's something I need to tell you. You best sit down."

After Dr. Mizuno sat down comfortably, Ami took out her henshin-stick. "Mercury Star Power- MAKE UP !"

Ribbons of blue energy-bands swirled around Ami, transforming into a watery cocoon. When the cocoon was shed with a blinding flash of light, Mizuno Ami was no more. In her place stood Sailor Mercury.

Ami's mom was as silent- as still- as a stone.

"Dr. Mizuno ?" Usagi asked.

"Mom ?" Ami said nervously, taking her mother's pulse.

"Ami," her mother said weakly, "you .. have .. some explaining to do."

"Hai. Mom.." Ami started haltingly, "I've never wanted to hide anything from you, or lie to you. But I was always afraid our enemies would take you away from me! Like they did before "  
" Be.. fore ?" Dr. Mizuno asked, searching the eyes of the young woman who she had always taken to be her child. It was then that she noticed how old those eyes seemed. How tired and frail they appeared.

" Ami ?" Dr. Mizuno asked her daughter hesitently. "Who are you ?"

" I am your daughter, Mizuno Ami." The Senshi stated. "I am also Princess Ami, ruler of the planet Mercury, and royal guard of the Princess Usagi of the Moon Kingdom of a thousand years ago."

Serena, meanwhile, had transformed to Sailor Moon and them to the Moon-Prin- cess Serena. Dr. Mizuno looked towards Serena, only to see a regal figure in the room. It took a few seconds to register in Dr. Mizuno's mind that who she was seeing was Tsukino Usagi.

"Your.. Highness ?" Dr. Mizuno stammered. Serena curtsied deeply to Dr. Mizuno. "So," Dr. Mizuno asked her daughter, "how did.. the Princess of Mercury.. become my daughter ?"

" It's a sad tale, Dr. Mizuno." Usagi sighed. "A thousand years ago, the Moon Kingdom was in a terrible war ! Everyone on the moom perished- the Queen, the Princess, the Prince the Princess was supposed to marry, and the entire Royal Court ! It was the Queen's- my mother's- wish that I and my friends get another chance at the happy lives we were robbed of ! So, she used the last of her magical powers to gather our spirits, and the Royal advisors, and sent us into the river of time, praying that we would find those happy lives. Unfortunately, to save us, she had to also save the lives of our enemies. So, she sent our advisors, including Luna," Usagi pointed to the dark cat, "to awaken our warrior's memories if the enemies ever returned. So, I am afraid that I am responsible for bringing Sailor Mercury here. I am sorry."

" Do not be, Your Highness !" Dr. Mizuno said. "I have always been proud of my daughter. I am now more so !" Dr. Mizuno hugged her daughter as both women cried.

" I am glad to finally know what has been happening to you, Ami-chan !" Dr. Mizuno said, " But, why are you telling me now ?"

Ami took out her dream book. "Because, mom, I have a brother someplace. A brother from my other life."

Dr. Mizuno carefully read through Ami's notebook. Then she turned to her daughter.

"Oh, Mama!" Ami cried. "I don't want to lose you ! Demo, I have to see my niisan - before I have the chance of losing him !"

Dr. Mizuno spend a long dark night comforting her daughter.

To be continued in.  
Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

The House of MercuryThe House of Mercury Chapter 2

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (aka Tsukino Usagi), Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Kenji, Tsukino Shingo, Sailor Mercury (aka Mizuno Ami), Dr. Mizuno, Sailor Mars (aka Hiro Rei), Sailor Jupiter ( Kino Makoto), Sailor Saturn ( aka Tomoe Hotaru ), Sailor Uranus (aka Tenou Haruka ), Sailor Neptune ( Kaiou Michiru), Sailor Pluto (Meiou Setsuna), Tuxedo Kamen (Chiba Mamoru), Oosaka Naru, Uwara Ryo, Kenichi, Kumada Yuuichirou and Umino Gurio, and the Hikawa Shrine/ Cherry Hill Temple (Americanized) and Juuban Junior High School are the copyrighted Property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toie, and DiC. They are not mine.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The morning was not going well for Kelly. That was not news. Mornings hardly ever went well for him. But these past few mornings seemed rougher than most for some reason. It was those dreams. They were plaguing his mind. They weren't nightmares. But there was something about them. And the girl in them. He'd never seen her before, or anyone like her, in his life. But it was the familiarity of the woman that stuck him. It was as if he had known her- all his life ! And where were they talking ? It looked a bit like the moon ! But the sun was too big- close ?- to have been the moon. Yet, that felt like home, too.

"Lovely picture you've drawn." Kelly's mom said. "Know who she's supposed to be, yet?"

"I haven't a clue. Other than she seems to be speaking Japanese." Kelly said over coffee and eggs. " What beats me is how I know it and can traslate it! The landscape looks lunar, though. I wish I had a way of figuring this puzzle out! It seems too familiar to give me anything but the creeps! You know I'm not much on logic, mom, but this has got to add up, somehow!" Kelly felt a scratch at his leg, and dropped the picture of the girl that fluttered to the floor.

" What is it, Fu?" Kelly said to the family's Shih-Tz'u. Fu looked closely at the girl in the picture. Kelly petted the dog. "What is it, Fu?" Kelly asked again. "You know who's in the picture?"

" I think I do, young Master." The shih-tz'u replied.

" Did Fu just.. talk?" Kelly's mom asked after a minute of stunned silence.

" I'm glad I'm not the only one who heard that." Kelly answered her.

" I had a feeling I had my right Master." Fu Continued. "This prooves it!" He bowed- as much as a shih-tz'u could bow- to the red-haired boy. "Graceous Master ! It is I, your humble servant, Shieh-T'zu Fu! Your father cast his spell wisely to send me to you!"

" My.. father?" Kelly managed to ask.

" Yes." Fu answered. "The last King of Mercury!"

" I feel a story being born." Kelly said.

" May I sit down, young Master?" Fu asked.

" You may, Fu." Kelly spoke.

Fu vanished in a whirl of gray mist- to reappear as a slender Oriental gentleman, with a full mustache and goatee a bit on the gray side. He bowed to Kelly and his mother in his ministerial robes and boots. H then took a chair at the table and sat down. Kelly's mom offered Fu a drink. He took some coffee.

" Mistress Graham, the son of your body is also the last male heir of the House of Mercury! The woman in your son's picture and in his dreams is his younger sister, Ami. She was born to be the temporal ruler of Mercury, and a member of the royal Court of the Moon-Princess, Usagi."

" Wait a minute, Fu !" Mrs. Graham said, "Kelly's sister was born to rule? Not the first born ?"

" A thousand years ago, Mistress, the Kingdom that ruled this Solar System was ruled by two classes. There were the Senshi, warriors and the temporal rulers, and the houshi, the priests. Kelly was born to be the priest of the House of Mercury."

" Sort of makes sense", Kelly smiled. "Fu! You said my sister was a member of someone's Court?"

" Yes, Master ! At the age of 13, your sister was introduced to her Highness, Princess Usagi, to be brought up as a royal confidante. But, until then, you and your sister shared everything together."

" Then," said Kelly, " I guess we lost track of each other." Kelly looked out sadly.

" On the contrary, young Master !" Fu smiled. "Your sister did, indeed, become a sister to the Princess ! But ! She never forgot her brother ! In fact, the Royal House of Mercury was all present when.. when.." Fu's voice began to fail him.

" 'When'?" Mrs. Graham asked. "When what, Fu?"

" When", Fu said sadly, "everyone died."

Silence spread over the table.

" A thousand years ago," Fu continued, "The Moon Kingdom was embroiled in a war of survival with an alien force from within our solar system, led by the queen, Metallia and her underling, Queen Beryl. The last House to stand was the Lunar House of Serenity. The Houses of Mercury, Venus, Mars. and Jupiter were linked to the House of Serenity by blood. So, as each house fell, the survivors fled for protection to Earth's Moon. But, even with our forces marshalled, Metallia and Beryl almost prevailed.

" The House of Serenity won the battle. But, our victory was pyhrric. All died, save Queen Serenity. Your father gave his life so his power could be wielded by Serenity. And Serenity gave her life so the Princess and her Court and kindred could live again.

"It was the wish of your father that, if you died, you would one day live again. And that I look over you. As it was my honor to do so long ago."

Kelly finally broke the silence a couple of minutes later. "After all this time." Then, he added, "Fu? I saw my sister in my dream! Is she alive?"

"I believe so, young Master ! In fact, I may even know where she is! As you figured, the language she speaks is Nippon. And the uniform she wears is of the Senshi!"

" 'Nippon', Japan... 'Senshi'..." Kelly repeated thoughtfully. "Mom, haven't the papers run a few stories out of Japan about a super-group called the 'Sailor Senshi"  
" I think you're right, Kelly." Mrs. Graham thought sipping her coffee. "Could she be one of these 'Sailor Senshi'?"

" She is." Fu said. "What is more, we should be able to contact her."

" Contact her?" Kelly asked, very surprised. "How?"

" Over your computer." Fu said. " I think the lunar-computer systems have remained the same and intact over the past mellinium !"

After breakfast, the family Graham removed to the computer room. With a bit of direction from Fu, Kelly typed out a greeting to Ami and sent it out. Kelly smiled slightly. "Now," he said a bit nervously, "we wait."

Ami appeared a bit more energetic than she had been the past few days. Usagi, Naru, and Makoto noticed the old Ami as soon as she met them at Juuban Junior High. The bright- ness had reappeared in her blue eyes and the animation had returned to her speech. When lunch period came, the girls huddled around Ami. They waited for her to answer how she had recovered her old self.

" I received a letter from my brother this morning !" Ami said. "It came over my computer !" She took the printed copy of the e-mail out from her book bag. Then, the girl's re- moved to a corner of the building to hear Ami read the letter:

Dear Ami,

How are you doing ? I guess I should introduce myself.

I am Kelly Graham. I think I'm your brother. At least, that's what I seem to be Learning from a dream I keep having. Also, a friend of mine has said you and I are brother and sister. You are a princess, and I seem to be not only a prince, but the family-priest. I've also been told we were very close, even after you became a Senshi and part of Princess Serena's Moon Court. I know precious little other than this. Except that, according to the story I've heard, our entire family- you, me, and dad- died on Earth's moon about a thousand years ago.

What am I doing now ? Not much. I'm attending University, and plan to be a Teacher. I'm living with my mom and the friend who told us about you- our dog, Fu.

Anyway, since I doubt I can make it to Japan anytime soon, if you can ever get to Houston, Texas , please feel free to check up on me and mom.

Kelly Paul Graham.

The girls were silent after the letter was read.

" Wow," said Makoto in a whisper, "your brother sure said a lot in a short note!"

" Hai. He does." Ami folded the letter and stuck it back in her book bag. Ami smiled. "I've got a brother."

" Ami ?" Dr. Mizuno called out as she entered the apartment that evening. "Where are you?"

" In the living room, mom!" Ami called back. "How was the hospital? You're home early?"

" Iie !" Ami's mother answered. "I was just finally able to get home without any extra duty. Ami ? How would you like to visit your brother ?"

Ami stood speechless.

" My.. my.. brother ?"

" Hai. I have been requested to attend a seminar on pediatrics in the U.S." Dr. Mizuno said. "The hospital hosting it is in Houston, Texas. And, it is supposed to be a week-long seminar. I have asked your Sensei at Juuban Junior High School. He assures me your grade average will not suffer." She smiled at her daughter. "And I would love your company."

" When is the seminar ?" Ami asked trying to hold in her excitement.

" In six weeks." Her mother said. "Enough time for immunizations and passports."

Mizuno Ami felt like the luckiest person in all of Japan at that moment.

"Ami-chan !" Makoto said during lunch period, " Are you all right ? You've almost walked into your fifth person today ! Hello ? Earth to Ami ! Earth to Ami ! Come in Ami !" Makoto waved her hand in front of Ami's eyes then checked her pulse. "Mission Control," Makoto said, "we have lost contact."

" Nani ?" Ami snapped back to consciousness. "Oh ! Gomen, Mako-chan ! What did you say ?"

" She's back in the world of the living !" Makoto said proudly. Ami blushed.

" What's wrong, Ami ?" Usagi asked. " You've been floating in the clouds all during lunch!"

" Gomen, Usagi-chan ! My mind has been elsewhere." Ami smiled. " Mom is going to a pedia- tric seminar in the U.S. in six weeks. It is in Texas." Ami giggled a bit. "I will get to meet my brother !"

Makoto, Usagi, and Naru huddled around Ami to laugh with her and share tears of happiness. Until finding out she was a Sailor Senshi, the only family Mizno Ami had known was a mother and divorced father. And, although she and her mother were close, life was lonely. So, learning she had a brother had turned into a pleasant shock.

" Ami ?" Naru asked. "May I have the sketch of your brother I made back ?"

" Certainly, Naru !" Ami smiled and, gigling, handed her the drawing from her book bag. "Since you drew it, it is yours !"

" Arigato." Naru whispered. She unfolded to paper. The others saw a tear run down Naru's cheek as she gazed at the drawing. Ami's giddiness ceased.

" What is it, Naru ?" Usagi asked, wrapping her arms protectly around Naru.

" A.. memory..." was all Oosaka Naru could say.

Every few days, since it was learned that Usagi and Naru were sisters, as the European storytellers would say, "once-upon-a-time", the Tsukinos and Oosakas would find time to have meals together. The dinners were nothing fancy. But then, neither were the Tsukinos and Oosakas. This night's dinner, however, was a bit more special, as there were guests. Dr. Mizuno and Ami had come by. So had the Sailors Jupiter, Venus, and Mars, and Tuxedo-Kamen. Naru's reaction to Ami's brother's picture had almost demanded a meeting. In fact, Usagi had requested a Senshi-meeting after dinner.

After dinner (a fun affair despite the reason for it), the Senshi and friends gathered to discuss Naru's reaction to Ami's brother.

" Gomen." Naru tried to reassure them. "It is nothing. Just a remembered moment. I didn't mean to startle you."

" It is something, Naru !" Usagi emphasized. " If it weren't, you wouldn't have cried over the picture !"

" If he hurt you before ..." Usagi's face grew dark.

" Iie, Usagi !" Naru shrieked. " It is not.. was not.. that ! In fact, it is.. was.. the opposite !" After calming Usagi, Naru composed herself. "Do you remember how you said our mother, Queen Serenity, told you how Beryl's forces destroyed the moon ? Well, I could feel you as you died. Ami's brother tried to save me by hiding in a corner of the palace grounds. His sword and dagger drawn to defend us to the death. Then, Nephrite appeared with some of the Dark Kingdom forces to clean up the pockets of resistence."

" Nephrite !" Usagi almost screamed the name. The Dark General had fallen in love with Molly as he hunted for Sailor Moon. He had even lost his life protecting Naru from Zoisite's youmas . Usagi had begun to even think kindly of his spirit. But that kindness was now being eaten away by thinking that he was personally responsible for her sister's death. "May his spirit burn in whatever Hell awaits him !"

" No, Usagi !" Naru cried. "Nephrite did not kill us! In fact, he offered to spare us- to let us flee this solar system ! When both I and Ami's aniki said we would both rather die, he offered the mercy of a quick death. But then, another came and called Nephrite back to Beryl. The next General was not so lenient. It was he who slaughtered us, slowly and painfully. He took great pleasure in it. As a wolf gorging on a kill !" Mrs. Oosaka , Dr. Mizuno, and the Tsukinos whitened at this news and trembled. But they did not draw away. Usagi's and Naru's hearts were crying, and they needed support.

" Who was this General, then ?" Makoto asked Naru.

" Zoisite", Usagi stated.

" Hai", came Naru's whispered reply.

Everyone gathered protectively around the storyteller as she shook with the tears of a mil- lenium-old memory. "Oh, my prince.." Naru quietly sobbed. "I miss you !"

" Gomen. I didn't mean to bring terrible images of the past." Naru spoke softly through her tears.

" Naru," Ami smiled, "you did not remember this from pain. Not all of it. You loved my brother very much ! That is plainly shown." She hugged the trembling Naru lightly. " When I see my brother, I will mention you if you wish."

" Iie !" Naru said. "He may not remember me !" She then felt around her neck and pulled out a pendant, a small alebaster pheonix. " Mom found this many years ago." Naru told Ami. "It is only recently that I remembered your brother, Palu, giving it to me . Give it to him. Maybe.. he will remember !"

" I will deliver it, Princess." Ami hugged Naru and kissed her. Then she giggled. "Palu ? It sounds rather like his second given-name. 'Paul'."

After the Mizunos had gotten back home, Dr.. Mizuno was checking the e-mail one last time before she and Ami readied for bed. "Ami ?" Her mother called, "You've got mail ! It's from Uwada Ryu !" Ami ran to the computer. It wasn't a rare occasion to hear from Ryu, but it was a joy.

Usually.

But not tonight.

Ami read the e-mail.

Ami,

I had to write before you left for America. I have seen trouble ahead for you and your brother. I saw you and your brother coming to Japan. And I saw someone attack your brother. Then I saw him become a monster. Ami, you must be prepared for whatever comes. So should Usagi. For I see her involved in this as well. Ami. You will not lose you brother, if you are ready for whatever happens. I thought you should be warned.

Ryu.

Ami turned to her mother, with tears in her eyes. "Mom," Ami cried as she held onto Dr. Mizuno tightly, "I'm so frightened. Ryu is able to see the future ! Will I meet my brother, only to lose him ?"

" Iie, Ami-chan !" Her mother tried to reassure her. "Not if you do as says, and prepare your- self, and remember your brother as he is." The night was long and dark at the Mizuno house.

To be continued in.  
Chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

The House of MercuryThe House of Mercury Chapter 3

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (aka Tsukino Usagi), Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Kenji, Tsukino Shingo, Sailor Mercury (aka Mizuno Ami), Dr. Mizuno, Sailor Mars (aka Hiro Rei), Sailor Jupiter ( Kino Makoto), Sailor Saturn ( aka Tomoe Hotaru ), Sailor Uranus (aka Tenou Haruka ), Sailor Neptune ( Kaiou Michiru), Sailor Pluto (Meiou Setsuna), Tuxedo Kamen (Chiba Mamoru), Oosaka Naru, Uwara Ryo, Kenichi, Kumada Yuuichirou and Umino Gurio, and the Hikawa Shrine/ Cherry Hill Temple (Americanized) and Juuban Junior High School are the copyrighted Property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toie, and DiC. They are not mine.

Notes:

The words Kelly recites are from the Country song, "The Face on the Barroom Floor" by Hank Snow. The song was taken from the poem. of the same name, by Hugh Antoine D'Arcy.

"What would they think of me ?" is a repeated line of a poem I wrote that was published in an anthology, "The Garden of Life" by the National Library of Poetry, in 1995. The Poem's title: "What Would They Think ?" If you're interested in the full poem, please e-mail me.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The flight was exciting, if longer than it seemed capable of being. Ami had e-mailed her brother so they could know when and where to expect them. Dr. Mizuno had said they were staying at a hotel near the hospital hosting the seminar, but that they could meet Ami's brother before they registered. As the plane descended, Ami kept wondering what her brother was going to be like. She fingered the alebaster pendent in the pocket of her blue jumpsuit, and thought about what Naru had told her about her brother on the moon. Ami prayed that her brother would be not only as she remembered from her dream, but as Naru had remembered him. The plane landed and shortly mother and daughter were out in the terminal. Ami noticed the tall redhead with the glasses with her first glance around the room. She took her mother's hand and guided her out. Ami walked over to the redheaded man and the smaller greyish- brown -haired lady beside him him. She looked up into his eyes. " Kelly Graham, I presume ?" She asked in a voice like tiny bells. " You presume rightly, Ami !" Her brother smiled, "Welcome to Houston !" He hugged his sister. "Welcome, Dr. Mizuno ! This is my mother, Billie Graham !" Greetings went around. "We best get the baggage." The quartet left the airport waiting room in single file to the baggage-claim.   
Baggage-claim was a simple matter. So, surprising, was leaving the airport. Getting home, however, was an entirely different matter, thanks to Houston's notorious traffic! . But the time was not wasted.. Ami and Kelly had much to catch up on. "So," Kelly said ( a bit sadly), "we're given a new chance at life, and we are like this." He sighed a little. "It seems we still have a lot before us ! You, and the other Senshi, are still protecting the Princess. Whether she wishes it or not." Ami looked darkly at her brother. "What do you mean by that, Kelly ? You think that she should not be protected ? She is, after all, the Moon Princess ! And my friend." "By all means protect , Ami! Especially, since she is a friend !" Kelly laughed a bit now. "It is just... I would choose not to blindly dance with Fate so much if I can avoid it ! I am just wondering, from what you have told me, if Usagi is not questioning her fated role. I am sorry, Ami ! I just seem to be lost in my thoughts today." Ami shivered slightly, remembering the fears that had plagued her recently and Ryu's e-mail. "But, anyway," Kelly smiled, "it is good that Usagi has such a friend as you. Listen to her, as surely as she listens to you!" Kelly then turned the subject around a bit. " What about the Senshi ? And what about you ? We've talked about Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon and Usagi. But even YOUR world has others in it besides them !" "Well," Ami blushed, "there is not much to say of it. I do very well in school. But, aside from that and the Senshi.." Ami turned away a bit. "I have no life." "No life ?" Kelly yelped. "As beautiful a sister as I have, and she has no life ! Not even someone to watch after your heart ?" Ami blushed deeper at this. "Ah... there IS someone .. !" Kelly smiled. "To have your heart, he must be special !" Ami tried her best to hide a face she was cetain was beet-red now. "Well," Kelly changed the subject again, "What of the Senshi ? From the way you spoke ear- lier, I think you are sisters !" "In a way, we are !" Ami smiled. Then, she lost that smile a little as memories flooded her. "They've helped me," she whispered, "through some lonely times." Kelly smiled sadly and softly nodded. He understood those last four words, and the unspoken thousands that went with them, perfectly. The Grahams and Mizunos quickly made it to the Graham's house. It wasn't a very large house, but it was comfortable. "Where will you be staying, Dr. Mizuno ?" Mrs. Graham asked. "Or have you made reservations yet?" "We have made reservations at a hotel near the hospital", Ami's mom said. "Would you loose much money by staying here ?" Mrs. Graham asked. "We're not that far from the Medical Center ! And we'd love for you to stay with us !" "Dr. Mizuno," Kelly grinned, "You'd best agree with her. Mom does not take 'no' graciously."   
The next morning broke bright and clear, and a bit cool for June. But then, the notorious Houston Summer had not started yet. Ami-chan awoke to the smell of coffee. She quickly dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Hello, Ami." Kelly smiled. "You usually get up early ?"

"Usually. The smell of coffee helps. Is this your usual start, Kelly ?"

"Hardly, Ami", Kelly admitted, "but today I felt like getting an early start." He poured a cup of coffee and added some chocolate syrup. Ami couldn't help but make a strange face thinking about the drink.

"Is that your usual drink ?" Ami asked.

"It's either this or coffee and molasses." Kelly answered.

"Molasses ?"

Kelly opened the cupboard and reached for jar of treakally black syrup. "This stuff."

Ami opened the jar and sniffed at the contents. "Mmmmmmm", she smiled, "I'll take this in my coffee !" After Kelly fixed the concoction and served her, Ami asked, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well," Kelly thought,"since your mom planned to ride the busses to and from the hospital, you might as well get to know the system. Also, there's a beautiful park not too far from there! We can start our tour of Houston there !"

Once everyone was up, Ami and Kelly left their mothers to talk while they and Fu (now back on all four legs) went walking around the neighborhood. "I'm glad", Kelly said, "that it's still cool enough to enjoy walking outside !" Ami stifled a giggle- or tried to. "You do not care for hot weather, too? Neither do I."

"Oh- hot weather is enjoyable, but only in the rain !" Kelly smiled.

By mid-day, the Grahams and Mizunos had traced out routes to the Medical Center and Mothers Graham and Mizuno were heading back home. Kelly and Ami were left to wander the nearby park.

"The flowers are beautiful, Kelly!" Ami smiled.

"That's just the start !" Kelly said. " Let's walk. We've got a Japanese-styled garden here, and a zoo. And a museum, planetareum, and garden center at the other end of this place." The two stayed in the park and around it for most of the remainder of that day. Ami even found herself on the playground, laughing, being pushed on a swing by her big brother ! 'Did I have this much fun on Mercury ?" This was followed by a thorough exploration of the zoo and a stroll through the Japanese garden. The duo had to get back home in time for supper. But they made plans to come back during the week. As they neared a long reflecting pool, Kelly developed a decidedly impish grin.

"Mercury Power", he whispered, enveloping himself in a fog and reappearing in khaki slacks, boots, and shirt and navy-blue sportcoat. Saluting his slightly-stunned sister ("What is he doing?"), he then dipped two fingers in the reflecting pool.

"Ami !" he said as the two fingers collected water.

"Yes, Kelly ?" Ami said. "What is it ?" She turned toward Kelly just in time to meet a small splash of water in the face.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIII ! This is WAR !" Ami half-screamed, half-laughed, as she ran around to the other side of the pool. She laughed even harder as water went zipping across the water and past the congregating ducks ! Ami did manage to tag her wayward brother once with a wave of water across the face and chest that knocked him into the ground. Brother and sister soon became a blue-and-white(-and-khaki) blur as wet uniforms soon became muddy uniforms. Ami was spasming in gales of laughter now! She could feel the years- no, the centuries- fall away from her. She had needed this.. for a long time.

Ami and Kelly shifted back to civilian clothing (amazingly clean!) and caught the bus home.

As they walked home from getting off the bus, Ami layed her head into Kelly's shoulder. "Why am I feeling so free and giddy ?" Ami asked.

"Call it.." Kelly mused, " 'Family'."

That night, as she readied for bed, Ami thought about the events of the day- and fingered the alebaster Pheonix that her brother had given Naru centuries before. She would tell Kelly of Naru.

The next day was Sunday. Dr. Mizuno thought about having a day-off at the beach. Kelly's mom was no beach-person, but she agreed and the quartet headed out of town to the beaches. Two hours later, a strip of beach was found that wasn't crowded, and the two Mercurian-refugees began to practice their abilities a bit.

After a whispered transformation, Kelly started sinking into the sand dunes! As Ami waded into the surf, a head appeared from the sand.

"Mercury Sandstorm Spray!"

A steady stream of sand particles stung at Ami as she waded into the surf of the Gulf of Mexico.

"YAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Palu!"

She heard the feintest of telepathic chuckles. "Catch me if you can." The chuckles playfully taunted.

"Mercury Icestorm Blast !" Sleet and hail pelted the sand dunes. But nothing came out.

"Did Palu.. did Kelly.. retreat? Did.. I.. hit him too hard ?"

A column of brownish-green surf formed silently behind Ami as she searched the beach.

"You looking for me ?" Kelly said softly, barely over the sound of the surf.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII .. ! Mercury Shabon Spray!" Instead of her usual attacking-style of tossing the shabon out, Ami swept the green waters of the Gulf up, then tossed the water out as salty shabon. Kelly laughed as he staggered, then fell with a backwards splash into the waves.

Laughing as they ran in and out of the surf and up and down the beach, Kelly and Ami settled down on the blanket their mother's were playing cards on.

"Okaasan?" Ami asked.

The two young people looked on as their mothers concentrated on the playing cards

"Hmm.." Kelly finally broke the silence. "I thought my mom and granny held the cards of war." He watched in amazement a few more minutes as the two women laid down the poker-hands.

"Meet Dr. Mizuno, otherwise known as 'Nurse Ace' !" Ami smiled as she showed off her mom.

"Shhhhh.. ", Dr. Mizuno quieted Ami. "Winner buys dinner!"

"By the way," Mrs. Graham broke her concentration a bit, "Were my eyes playing tricks on me, Kelly, of did you come from nowhere up out of the surf?"

"I know I DID do that !" Kelly answered his mom. "But don't ask me HOW! Maybe it's something Fu can help explain. Hey !" Kelly noticed. "Where did my advisor go?"

"Fuu-san is exploring the beach." Dr. Mizuno told Kelly. "Ami, have you ever dissipated into the elements like your nii-san?"

"Not so completely," Ami told her mother, "but I do feel at times as if I become one with the water!"

After Dr. Mizuno and Mrs. Graham turned their attention back to their cards and Ami sat down to enjoy the beach, Kelly closed his eyes and started to recite a story-song:

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

It was a balmy summer evening and a goodly crowd was there which well-nigh filled Joe's bar-room on the corner of the square. And, as the songs and witty stories passed through the open door, a vagabond crept slowly in and posed upon the floor.

"Where did it come from ?" Someone said. "The wind had brought it in ?" "What does it want," another cried, "Some whiskey, rum, or gin "  
"Here, Toby, seek it if your stomache's equal to the work"  
"Why, I wouldn't touch him with a fork! Why, he's as filthy as a Turk!"

This bandage the poor wretch took with stoically good grace.  
In fact, he smiled as though he'd struck the proper place!  
"Come! I know there's kindly hearts among so good a crowd!  
Why, to be in such good company would make a deacon proud!  
"Give me a drink, that's what I want! I'm out of funds, you know.  
When I had cash to treat the gang, this hand was never slow.  
"What? You laugh as though you thought this pocket never held a soo?  
Well, I was fixed as well, my boys, as any one of you."

"There, thanks! That's braced me nicely! God bless you one and all!  
Next time I pass this good saloon, I'll make another call!  
"'Give you a song ? No- I can't do that ! My singing days are past! My voice is cracked, my throat's worn-out, and my lungs are goin' fast"  
"'Say, give me another whiskey and I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll tell you a funny story -and a fact, I promise, too !'" "That I ever was a descent man not one of you would think! But I was some four or five years back. Say ! Give us another drink?"

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

Kelly concentrated a little, and the beach sand seperated into small hills of white, tan, and brown. Kelly then picked up the grains and laid them down. Lines started to form. And these were followed by solid fields of color. The picture took form, and Ami and the two mothers became entranced, as the story continued.

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"'Fill'er up, Joe! I wanna put some life into my frame ! Such little drinks to a bum like me are miserably tame ! "'Five fingers ! There ! That's the scheme ! And corkin' whiskey, too ! Well, here's luck, boys, and, Landlord, my best regards to you ! "You've treated me pretty kindly, and I'd like to tell you how I came to be the dirty sot you see before you, now!  
"As I said, m'boys, I was a man with a muscle, frame, and health ! And, but for a blunder, I would have made considerable wealth !"

"I was a painter ! Not one that daubed on bricks and wood, but an artist! And, for my age, was rated pretty good!  
"I was working hard at my canvas, and I was bidding fair to rise, 'cause, gradually, I saw that star of fame before my eyes "  
"'I made made a picture, perhaps you've seen ? 'Tis called The Chase of Fame. It brought me fifteen-hundred pounds and added to my name. "Then, I met a woman ! Now comes the funny part ! With eyes the petrified my brain and sunk into my heart."

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

As Kelly sandpainted and recited, he seemed to loose himself in another time.

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0 "'Why don't you laugh ? It's funny that the vagabond you see could even love a woman and expect her love from me ? "'But 'twas so ! And, for a month or two, her smiles were freely giv'n! And, when her loving lips touched mine theyu carried me to heaven!

"'Boys, have you ever met a woman for whom your soul you'd give ? With the form of de Milo's Venus ? Too beautiful to live ? "'With eyes like the purest of diamonds and a wealth of chestnut hair ? If so, 'twas she for there never was another half so fair!"

"I was working on a portrait, one afternoon in May,  
of a fair-haired boy, a friend of mine, who lived across the way!  
"And Madeleine admired it, and, much to my surprise,  
said she's like to know the man that had such dreamy eyes!

"It didn't take long to know him and, before the month had flown,  
my friend had stole my darlin' and I was left alone.  
And, e'er another year of misery had passed above my head,  
the jewel that I had treasured so had tarnished - and was dead."

"And, that's why I took to drink, boys! Why, I never saw you smile!  
I thought you'd be amused and laughing all the while!  
"Why, what's the matter, friend? There's a teardrop in your eye?  
Come! Laugh like me! Why, 'tis only babes and women that would cry."

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

Fields of color - parted grains of beach sand - slowly formed hair and skin, and the brightest of eyes, under the singer's touch.

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"Say, boys, if you'll give me another whiskey, I'll really be glad, and I shall draw a picture of the face that drove me mad ! "Give me that piece of chalk with which you mark the baseball score, and you shall see the lovely Madeleine upon the barroom floor!"

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

Kelly then added the shading and highlights that brought the portrait to life. And Ami and Dr. Mizuno gasped in recognition.

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"Another drink, and with chalk in hand the vagabond began to sketch a face that well might buy the soul of any man ! "And, as he placed another lock upon the shapely head, with a fearful shreak he leaped and fell across the picture. Dead."

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

The winds along the beach and the surf seemed the echo of low fiddles as Kelly finished, and Ami and her mom both started to breathe again.

Once her breathing was steady, Dr. Mizuno responded to the picture. "That.. face.."

"She's very beautiful", Mrs. Graham said as she hugged her son.

"I started seeing her in my dreams two weeks ago." Kelly said with a small sigh and a far-away look when he opened his eyes. "Oh, my princess! Where are you, Naru? I miss you so. I remember when I last saw you. At least, we died together. No one should die.." Kelly's voice choked on the last word, "alone!"

"She is alive, Kelly !" Ami said. "She lives in Tokyo ! We only learned of her about a year ago ! She is Usagi's oldest friend!"

"Oldest friend ?" Kelly laughed as he wiped away a tear of joy. "It figures that the sisters should stay close ! Serenity could not have planned it better if she had tried !"

"She asked me to give this to you !" Ami reached into her purse. "Here it is !" She lifted the alabaster pheonix out and handed it to Kelly.

His voice got caught in sudden tears. "The.. Dragon of Mercury !" Kelly took the pendent in his hands.

"She still loves you, Kelly !" Ami hugged her brother.

"Love never dies, does it ?" Kelly smiled.

"The circle comes together !" Fu said as he rejoined the foursome, "as it should"  
"Let's take things one step at a time, counselor." Kelly said to Fu.

"That is best !" Fu smiled.

"I think it's best we head to dinner !" Ami said. "The winds is picking up. And the surf is getting rather rough !"

"OK," said Mrs. Graham, "but not before a picture. Kelly ? Ami ? Get close together, backs to the waves !"

After Fu took another picture of the two families, and Ami took a picture of Naru's portrait, all five climbed into the car and headed off the beach.

"So !" Kelly asked. "Who's paying for dinner ?"

Kelly woke up before the dawn, surprisingly refreshed after talking with Ami until sometime after midnight. The game of tag at the beach, and the sand-painting of Naru, brought a flood of memories to Kelly. And, he was not one to remain silent when thoughts and visions came to call upon him. Or, to keep the tears inside that demanded release. The night before, after Dr. Mizuno and Mrs. Graham went to bed, was filled with stories and tears.

Ami was in the kitchen with the radio and coffeepot going. "Ohayo, aniki!  
How did you sleep ?"

"Pretty good !" Kelly smiled as he took the cup of coffee Ami offered. "Do you usually get up before the dawn ?" He asked his sister.

"No. Did I awaken you ?" Ami asked. "Gomen nisai." "No need to apologize !" Kelly smiled. "I was already awake." "I have been.." Kelly sipped his coffee slowly, "remembering many things. Tell me, is the green- haired enigma still the Senshi of Time ?" Ami answered with a bit of a start. "Hai. Is Meiou-san important ?" "Yes and no", Kelly answered in a way that made Ami wonder. "It is just that Setsuma-san was the last person I ever argued with in the Millenium. It was one week before Beryl's invasion. I was keeping the Outer Senshi abreast of the war, as I had been told by our father and Queen Serenity. I had often wondered why the Outer Senshi needed to be told, especially since those Senshi were always farthest removed, in spirit, from the things- the people- that actually held the Millenium together! "As Priest, I knew why the rules were in place. But I always questioned the WHY of the 'why'. Certainly, with time being a neutral constant, the Senshiate of Time can never truly be thought of as an ally. And, Time was never an ally in those fateful days !" Kelly chuckled. "There's that word again. 'Fate'. "And those were my last words to Setsuma-san. In those times of trouble, when the very reason for our existance was threatened even as our lives were being extinguished, on both sides, why was the Senshi of Time clinging to rules that would only bring about certain death ?" Ami looked into her coffee as she contemplated her response, even as she guessed the answer to her question. "Did Pluto ever give you an answer ?" "No." The only sound in the kitchen came from the radio. "Ami ?" "Hai, Kelly ?" "Would you give Naru-chan my love ?" "Why, my brother "  
"Because," Kelly softly said, "if I go to see Naru, I would surely run into Setsuma ! And, if Naru now is anything like she was in the Millenium, she is greatly effected by her sister's pain. And, I fear, my questions to Setsuma would bring Usagi much pain." Kelly and Ami went to see the breaking of day.   
As Doctor Mizuno attended the pediactrics conference, Ami and Kelly explored the parks and museums and libraries. His was more diffuse, but Ami could not help but marvel at her brother's thirst for knowledge- especially his quest for history and words ! "To understand ourselves," he would say, "we must understand out where we came from !" This seemed to go to a personal level, as Ami found when she went on a trek to the local family-history libraries. "What would they think of me ?" Ami had heard that question a few times from her brother- she, surprisingly, had asked that herself quite a few times herself that same way- but she only realized the importance of that question until now, with her brother. Kelly seemed good with words. Ami found he was not so much eloquent as careful with the words he chose.. and how he said them. "How many times do we kill with our words?", he asked Ami once. "They flow out like water, and as water their force can never really be halted or returned!" Ami began to dance and bow. "You should have been an actor, Kelly !" She told her brother. "You can be so.. commanding.. in your speech !" "I'm not a great speaker!" Kelly laughed. "I guess I just got the love of the uses, and abuses, of language from my mom. She wanted to be an English teacher!" Kelly smiled at that last thought. "And- well- I guess I do have a bit of the dramatist in me. Although I doubt the stage would have ever been my home." He looked at Ami. "And, what of you ? Those pirouettes tell me that there's more than a bookworm and doctor in that head !" He playfully tapped Ami's forehead. It was Ami's turn to smile. "Well, my father is an artist. A painter ! So, I guess a bit of the artist is in me, too! Come, now, let's race to the bus !"   
Soon, it was the night before Dr. Mizuno and Ami were to leave for Japan. The Graham and Mizuno families went out to eat what Kelly thought was theirt last meal together. After the meal was finished, Dr. Mizuno and Mrs. Graham announced a surprise - on Kelly. "Kelly ?" Billie asked her son. "How would you like to go to Japan ?" The young man almost choked on his drink. "Go.. to Japan ? When ?" "Tomorrow !" Dr. Mizuno announced, producing five tickets from her purse. "Hmmm..." Kelly pondered this developement, remembering his talk a few days back with Ami. "I'd love it ! But- I'm a little nervous! Four tickets? Mom? You're going, too ?" "Yes. I'm not leaving you out of my sight. Especially-", she paused, looking to Ami, "- after what I heard what you and Ami talked about. Fu may be the Royal Advisor, but I'll feel better if I'm with you, too!" Ami gently, but firmly, held her brother's hand. "Kelly- Palu- you do not seem the one who lets much frighten him away. And Naru is waiting. If you must fight Setsuma-san.. or me.. so be it ! Do not let problems of the past and fears of the future ruin YOUR future !" Kelly looked around the table, and grinned. "Alright," he chuckled. "My fears be damned !" He raised his tea. "A toast.. to Japan !"   
The next morning saw a plane chasing the sun westward.

By.  
Kelly Paul Graham To be continued in.  
Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

The House of MercuryThe House of Mercury Chapter 4

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (aka Tsukino Usagi), Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Kenji, Tsukino Shingo, Sailor Mercury (aka Mizuno Ami), Dr. Mizuno, Sailor Mars (aka Hiro Rei), Sailor Jupiter ( Kino Makoto), Sailor Saturn ( aka Tomoe Hotaru ), Sailor Uranus (aka Tenou Haruka ), Sailor Neptune ( Kaiou Michiru), Sailor Pluto (Meiou Setsuna), Tuxedo Kamen (Chiba Mamoru), Oosaka Naru, Uwara Ryo, Kenichi, Kumada Yuuichirou, Umino Gurio, Palla-Palla/ Sailor Pallas, Pharaoh 90, and Mistress 9: and the Hikawa Shrine/ Cherry Hill Temple (Americanized) and Juuban Junior High School are the copyrighted Property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toie, and DiC. They are not mine.

NOTE: The singing continues. The lyrics Kelly sings are from "Everybody Loves Somebody", by Dean Martin.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

As soon as the plane parked at the terminal, Dr. Mizuno, Mrs. Graham, Ami, Kelly, and Fu entered Tokyo International Airport.

"Have arrangements been made to pick us up ?" Mrs. Graham asked.

"That doesn't .. seem .. to be neccesary, Billie-san !" Dr. Mizuno answered.

A young man was holding up a placard: "Welcome, Mizuno-tachi and Graham-  
tachi".

"Let me guess-" Kelly mused. "Uwada Ryu-san ?"

"Ryu-san !" Ami called out. "Arigato ! You've met my mother, and this is my bother, Kelly Graham, and his mother !" "Konnichi-wa, Kelly-san ! Konnichi-wa, Graham-sama !" Ryu bowed. "I've been waiting to meet you !" "Ah !" Kelly smiled. "You are Uwada Ryu-san ! Ami has spoken of you.." Kelly bowed, "very highly !" Ryu's shade of pink was matched only by Ami's. "May we go for our bags ?"   
The Mizuno apartment in Juuban was, Kelly and his mom both thought, a bit snug. But, Dr. Mizuno assured boths Grahams that they would not be a bother. "There is room enough." Dr. Mizuno said as bags were unpacked. "Just.. what is it Americans say ?.. 'Stake your claim' ?"   
As soon as the Grahams were settled in the Mizuno apartment, Ami, Kelly, Fu, and Ryu made their way to the Hikawa shrine. "I haven't climbed this high a hill," Kelly told Ami, "since I went to college !" "Are you tiring ?" Ami asked. "We CAN slow down if you need to rest." "Hardly !" Kelly reassured his sister. "I've have rarely felt this alive ! Or free !" Kelly hugged his sister. Then he hugged Ryu. Soon a race ensued between brother and sister up the hill, ending at the steps of the shrine. Ryu smiled and looked to Fu as he watched the two racers. "We should slow down a bit", Kelly said, finally a bit out of breath. "I.. was going..", puffed Ami, "to.. suggest that !" They stood there long enough to regain their breaths. As Ryu and Fu jogged up to meet them, the four friends walked up the steps to the shrine. When they entered the compound, the assembled Senshi introduced themselves to the tall Texan. They introduced themselves in order : Usagi and Chibi-Usa, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. "And, this," Kelly said, "is my friend and advisor, Shih-tzu Fu." Fu bowed to the Senshi. "Ah !" Came a voice from ground-level. "I seem to remember you, Shih-tzu Fu ! A more loyal official of the Court of Mercury could not be found !" "Thank you for the kindness, Luna !" Fu bowed once more. "Hello, Artimis ! It is good to see you both again." "As it is good to see you, too, Shih-Tzu Fu !" Artimis said. The introductions went well.. until Setsuna was introduced. "Greetings, Palu-san!" Pluto said coolly. "I trust your journey has been a good one ?" "Until now, Sailor Senshi," Kelly returned the icy reception, "it has." You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.   
"Kelly- san," Usagi asked worriedly, "what is wrong ?" Kelly shook himself back to today. "Sorry, Your Highness. It is just an old.. disagreement.. between the Houses of Mercury and Pluto." He bowed to Usagi, and then to Setsuna. "I shall try to remember myself. I am a guest here." He then turned to face Naru. "This, I believe," he said taking out the pendant, "is yours, my Princess ?" For the second time in over 1000 years, the pendant was placed around Naru's neck. Kelly was very careful about putting the pendant around Naru's neck. "I offer this pendant as a token of my love. May the Dragon of Mercury watch over you !" He bowed to the young Lunar princess. "Oh, Palu !" Naru sobbed. "I thought that I had lost you !" Kelly, once Palu, cupped his hands under Naru's chin and looked gently into her eyes. "Naru. What is to be will be.. no matter the road taken." Kelly spoke just loud enough to attract (or disturb ?) the Senshi of Time. "That has always been.. and shall always be. Would you like to go for a walk ?" "I would like that," Naru softly smiled, "very much." They left the shrine.   
"What is the matter between your brother and Setsuma-sama ?" Usagi asked Ami in a whisper. "Over a thousand years of unanswered questions, Usagi-chan." Ami quietly lamented. "Questions that almost forced my brother to forego his reunion with Naru-chan." Her eyes turned to ice along with her voice. "Those same questions will probably come to haunt us." Ryu touched Ami's shoulder reassuringly as his earlier warning replayed itself in her mind. "I hope Kelly will be alright !" Ami whispered as a tear escaped her.   
"I'm sorry that had to happen in front of your sister." Kelly apologized to Naru as they walked amongst the trees and hills. "I figure this has hurt her. And I remember how upset you used to get when Usagi used to get hurt, my princess." Naru softly kissed Kelly. "I still do," she said, "but I could see this coming. I even warned Usagi about it ! I told her that some unfinished business might demand our attention, although I did not say what exactly it could be. I remember the war, too," Her soft eyes looked into Kelly's. "You were always worried that things weren't done that could have been ! And you worried about our families. I guess that was what drew me to you. You cared, so much." She wrapped herself around the tall redhead. "What made you care for me ?" Kelly held Naru close. "You, Naru, were- are- too much like me, I guess. You care about others, and you feel too much like an outsider. Even during the Millenium." He smiled. "Someone was definitely watching over us when we were brought together !" He and Naru walked on to a quiet grove, where Kelly gently scooped up Naru and rocked her to a slow song. Naru felt her lids grow heavy as she snuggled into Kelly's embrace to an old American pop song:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o

"Everybody loves somebody sometime, everybody falls in love somehow. Something in you kiss just told me my 'sometime' is now ! "Everybody loves somebody someplace, there's no telling where love may appear. Something in your eyes keeps saying my 'someplace' is here!"

"Everybody somebody needs somebody, someplace,  
There's no telling where love may appear!  
"Something in your kiss keps saying My someplace is here." 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o

Kelly took Naru in his arms, and - shamelessly, in front of half of the District of Juuban - started to dance Naru somewhere between a waltze and a tango:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o

"If I had it in me power, I'd arrange for every girl to have you charms.  
Then every minute, every hour,  
Every boy would find what I found in your arms!"

"Everybody loves somebody sometime, and although my dream was overdue,  
your kiss made it all worth waiting for someone like you"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o

Sometime during the dance, Naru swore that Tokyo seemed to vanish-  
to be replaced by the skating-areas of the Lunarian Kingdom!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o

"If I had it in me power, I'd arrange for every girl to have you charms.  
Then every minute, every hour,  
Every boy would find what I found in your arms!"

"Everybody loves somebody sometime, and although my dream was overdue,  
your kiss made it all worth waiting for someone like you"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o

"Kelly ?" Naru smiled, "I'm drifting off to sleep!"

"I'll wake you when we leave." Kelly smiled to his lady. "It is just that I haven't been able to hold you like this in over a thousand years. And the last time was too frightening to bring pleasant memories."

"But you are here. Now." Naru whispered through her smile.

"Hai." Kelly held her close. "I am here. Although I do not know how long I will be here for you now." Kelly held Naru tighter. "But, I do know this! I will always be around whenever you need me !" Kelly and Naru sat there, enjoying the sun as it descended in the afternoon sky. Then they walked back through the park and back to the Hikawa Shrine, stopping to buy some street-vendor's food and to admire the setting sun. They walked in silence.

Then they entered the Jinja:

"I do not care how you perceive him," Usagi said to Setsuma, "Ami's brother is NOT evil !"

"I agree weith Usagi !" Rei echoed. "If I had sensed evil, I would have said so, and loudly!"

"Rei-chan ! Usagi-chan !" Sailor Pluto said. "I did not say he was 'evil'! I just said Kelly- sama is dangerous ! And that we need to keep a watch on him while he's here !"

"I say we should find out if he is a threat to the Princess," Sailor Uranus said, "and if he is.. we deal with him as such ! We can ill-afford a threat from within !"

"So." Usagi's voice turned to ice. "You have already decided Kelly is a threat ? Without hearing him ?"

"Usagi," Setsuma said condescendingly, "it seems harsh, I know, but I can tell you this is for the best !"

"'For the best'?" Usagi looked straight into the eyes of the Senshi of Revolution, "Just like it was 'for the best' when you allowed Haruka and Michiru to hunt down Hotaru for execution ? Even when, without Saturn's help, Pharoah 90 and Mistress 9 would have destroyed all ? Hai ! It was all 'For the best', Meiou-sama." Usagi's blue eyes never waivered from Meiou Setsuma-san. And the Senshi or Pluto suddenly felt strangely ill.

"Usagi-chan !" Sailor Uranus interjected. "We only did what was needed ! And everything was put streight in the end !"

"Haruka-san.." Ami started to slowly answer Sailor Uranus, but then stopped in mid-sentence.

"Oh," Kelly tried to say without sounding too offended or sarcastic. "did we interrupt something ?" Naru tried not to laugh- or even grin.

"Konnichi-wa.. Graham-Sama !" Rei said a bit nervously.

"Konnichi-wa-Rei-chan! I did not know the Japanese were so into talking about Black Sheep", Kelly commented.

"Ara.." asked Makoto, " 'Black.. Sheep' ?"

"'Black Sheep'", said Kelly, ponting to himself, "are those members of the family that other family-members", he pointed to the Senshi, "love to talk about- until the subject-of-conversation enters the room." Most of the Senshi facefaulted after Ami translated what her brother had said. The only exception was Ami. Almost all of the facefaulting Senshi were crimson, save for Usagi. Usagi facefaulted to try to hide her smile.

"Ami," Kelly said, "I think I better get back to the house," adding in a lower tone, "before I start World War 3."

"Maaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaake sure you are baaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaack at the house before our mothers get worried, Ami-imouto!" Kelly grinned.

"I will, Niisan!" Ami chirped and bowed.

"Sayonara, Usagi!" Naru smiled, a bit wickedly. "Baaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaa."

"Do not laugh, Usagi?" Ami muttered low. "Onegai?"

"Hai." Usagi hissed through her teeth. "Senshi lose enough face at one meeting."

With that, Kelly and Naru left the shrine.

"Arigato, Kelly-san," Naru blushed, "for coming here."

"You are most welcome, Naru !" Kelly bowed. "I only wish.. my presence here did not raise such an alarm. I guess.. old questions- old hurts- die a hard, slow death." He looked toward the setting sun. "Much has changed.. and much remains the same."

"As my love for you, Kelly-san." Naru softly said. "As for Setsuna.."

"She may have a right to be concerned, Naru-chan !" Kelly told Naru. "I have an uneasiness. Someone is out there. Their's are black dreams and white schemes. And, I fear, they plan to use me in those schemes."

"And ?" Asked Naru. "What of you ?"

"I am here," Kelly said, "for you.. and Usagi !"

"Arigato, Kelly-san !" Naru hugged Kelly lightly. Then she added with a smile. "Usagi expects you, your mother, Ami, Dr. Mizuno, and my family for dinner tonight !"

"Our itinerary is already planned, is it ?" Kelly smiled.

"Hai !" Naru laughed.

"Hello, young Master !" Fu said as he appears with the couple.

"Why did you not stay at the shrine, Fu ?" Kelly asked. "My sister may have needed the backup."

"She is the one who sent me here !" Fu replied. "Although, I will admit, I was going to leave. I begin to fear this place."

"Come, Fu ! All the Senshi are not as bad as Pluto ! Although," Kelly thought aloud, "Haruka and Michiru DO come close."

"You noticed ?" Naru asked.

"Who wouldn't !" Kelly sighed. "They have a martial aire to them! 'Patton'-Sama and 'Rommel'- Sama they are!"

Naru giggled. "They CAN be overzealous !"

"Who are you talking about ?"

Kelly, Naru, and Fu turned around to see who spoke.. and found themselves facing a young woman in metallic-blue with short-crooped blue hair, balancing on a large ball on the slope of the hill.

"Who are you ?" Kelly asked the Balancing lady.

"Iie ... answer my question first !" The acrobat said.

"We were talking about the Senshi." Kelly said casually.

"Oh. Which ones ?" The acrobat continued.

"Does it really matter ?" Fu asked.

"Hai! Because I asked !" The blue-haired balancer said.

"Well, then !" Kelly bowed. "It is the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune ! They remind me of two old warriors of the last war in Europe. To them, war was the ONLY thing in life !"

"Ah ! Well.. Can I ask another question, then ?" The balancer asked as she came down the hill.

"You can." Kelly answered, stepping protectively in front of Naru. "I may even answer it."

"Kelly- be careful !" Naru warned. "That is Sailor Pallas."

"Hai !" The balancer bowed. "Palla-Palla is honored to meet you, houshi! And how is Miko of Earth?"

"I am well, Pallas." Naru replied evenly.

"Palla-Palla, now !" Palla-Palla pouted, then smiled. "Palla-Palla, always !"

Palla-Palla then turned back to Kelly. "Have dreams been important to Priest and Priestess ?"

"I can't answer for Naru," Kelly said, "but some have been important to me. Why do you ask?"

"Palla-Palla been told to hunt for beautiful dreamers. Just thought Palla-Palla ask if dreams that important to people. Now... to find Golden Mirror !" A flick of a cape- and three balls started floating in front of Pall-Palla. Palla-Palla then took a cue ball and a pool cue, and struck the three balls.

"FALL DOWN !" Naru cried out to Kelly and Fu. They dropped to the ground a half-second before the balls would have shot through them.

"Fu !" Kelly ordered. "Transform and get the Senshi out here !"

"Why did you do that ?" Palla-Palla pouted. "Make Palla-Palla miss !"

"THAT'S the reason we did it, Palla-Palla !" Naru said a bit loudly.

"Just make Palla-Palla start all over again." Palla-Palla giggled. "Actually, Palla-Palla have FUN this time !"

"Glad you're enjoying this, Palla-Palla." Kelly smiled.. then chanted. "I call upon the power of Mercury !" Kelly transformed into his blue-and-khaki uniform. "I hope you can keep your balance on that ball, Palla-Palla." Kelly smiled, "Mercury Sandstorm BLAST !" The sands of Mercury's priest blasted Palla-Palla's ball up the hill, causing it's rider to wildly adjust to the bouncing and veering.

"Mercury Outcrop THRUST !" The balancing ball was thrust into the air by a sharp outcropping of rock, causing the Senshi of Pallas to totally loose a tedious balance and fall off the ball. She landed on the ground with an almost-feline grace.

"TA-DA ! Palla-Palla lands on feet again ! Palla-Palla go now , play.."

"Playtime's over, Palla-Palla !" Sailor Mercury called out.

"How DARE you interupt a life that has only now been set right !" Sailor Moon said.

"And play puppet-master with hearts learning to love again !" Sailor Chibimoon said.

"In the name of the Moon.. WE WILL PUNISH YOU !"   
"PallaPalla in trouble, now?" PallaPalla giggled. "Game not over, houshi! PallaPalla be back !" With this, Palla-Palla tossed her balancing ball up into the air, jumped straight up.. and disappeared.

"Oh.. boy!" Kelly slowly said to Naru. "I think.. I have just met trouble. Well, I will deal with it when it comes."

"WE'll deal with it !" Naru said. "You will NOT go through this ALONE !" Naru's face grew dark. "The Senshi be damned, if it comes to a fight !"

"You do not know how closely you speak the truth, Naru-chan." Kelly whispered. "To save your sister future-grief, the Senshi MAY have to be fought.. now."

"At least, the Outer Senshi." Mercury said softly as she came up to Kelly and Naru. "That is a regrettable given !"

"I hope I haven't started a civil war among the Senshi." Mercury's Priest sighed.

"It's been brewing." Mercury's Senshi assured him. "You've seen Uranus and Neptune ? How they act ?"

"I commented on their militancy", the Preist said, "already to Naru.. and Palla-Palla."

"Well," sighed the Senshi of Water, "this was one of their quieter days."

The Warrior and Priest de-transformed.

Ami, Kelly, Naru, and Fu started back home.

"Don't forget !" Naru said as they parted ways. "Dinner is at Usagi's !"

"We won't forget !" Ami replied.   
In their best clothes (Mrs. Graham's insistance), the families Graham and Mizuno met for dinner with the families Tsukino and Oosaka. Kelly remembered to be on his best behavior for the sake of his mom. Fortunately the Tsukino-household wasn't the most-formal in Juuban.

"Arigato, Ikuko-sama !" Kelly and his mother said. "Dinner was supurb !"

"You are welcome !" Ikuko blushed. "But, in truth, it is Usagi who must recieve the thanks ! She was much help to me."

"I only made the curry !" Usagi said in protest.

"So ?" Kenji-san asked. "This is Ami-chan's brother ? A gentleman !"

"Just a humble rogue am I !" Kelly apologized. "If there is any polish on this stone, it is my mother's doing, not mine!" Mrs. Graham blushed a bit.   
"So !" Kenji-san said. "You are Naru-chan's beloved, hai ?" Naru blushed.

"A thousand years back I was, hai." Kelly bowed. "Much can happen in a thousand years ! Much to seperate ! Our relationship must start afresh, I think." Kelly sighed a bit at that last thought.

"It seemed to get a good start-off earlier, Ami-chan !" Usagi whispered.

"Usagi-chan !" Ami chided Usagi, before giggling lightly, in spite of herself. Naru blushed at the whispered words. This caused Kelly to blush, which made Naru redden much more.

"I think we have a blushing contest here !" Shingo laughed. At this, both Naru and Kelly looked for places to hide.

"Usagi-chan ?" Naru bleated.

"Come on," Usagi smiled, "I think we've tormented them enough for one night !"

The dinner-guests moved to the Living-Area, where the evening was taken up with stories and songs - and games, including a no-holds-barred poker game for the parents. The children moved off to board and video games. And more tales about America from Kelly.

After a few minutes, Kelly and Usagi, goaded by Ami and Naru and Shingo, were deep in a "SAilor V" game. "YIIIAAAAAAHH ! Take THAT, Creepy !" Kelly cried out. "I like spiders, but NOT when they're that big ! 'And another bites the dust'... Gotcha !"

"You sure are good at this, Kelly !" Usagi said, smiling.

"OUCH ! Not really." Kelly laughed as he died. "I'm not that good. This is more like a test of my motor-coordination ! My hands and fingers don't really work that well."

"Well," Shingo said, "you're still good at it !"

"How about coordinating your mind ?" Ami asked, getting a boardgame down.

"What ?" Kelly asked. "AH ! A round of Go ! Perfect !"

"You have played before ?" Ami asked.

"Learning about it", Kelly said.

The next two hours was taken up by a game of stategy. Even Usagi, Naru, and Shingo were drawn into it. The stomes seemed to form waves as, like the tides of Tokyo Bay, the battle ebbed and flowed. Directions were changed; reversals became encirclements; lures begat traps.

"I thought you said you were just learning this game, Kelly ?" Ami commented.

"Well.." Kelly drawled. "I.. guess.. we played it a bit during the Silver Millenium."

"Actually," Naru smiled, "you were quite good at it, Kelly! It would frustrate the Princesses of Uranus and Neptune that they could never beat you on their trips to Mercury and the Moon !"

"Well," Kelly said, "You cannot win with superior numbers if you cannot use those superior numbers!"

As she and Kelly continued to play, Ami thought 'Is this a preview of my brother's war with the Senshi ?'

After The families Oosaka, Mizuno, and Graham bid the Tsukino-house a good night, Kelly looked to Ami. "You seemed a bit.. nervous.. as we played Go, Ami."

"I.. I did ?" Ami almost jumped as she responded.

"Hai." Kelly smiled. "Do not worry ! I have no wish to harm Usagi-chan !"

In the front seats, Dr. Mizuno and Mrs. Graham were strangely silent. It was as if each tried to gauge their children's reactions.

"Hai. I know." Ami said. "Gomen. It is just, as we were playing Go, I could not help but think you were contemplating fighting the Senshi."

"I was." Kelly sadly smiled. "I do not wish a fight. But Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto may force one. If that happens," Kelly dropped his voice down, "I may need Senshi to bait.. a rabbit-trap !"

Ami froze for a second as what her brother said hit her.

"Would Usagi willingly go through this test ?" was all Kelly asked.

The chilled feeling Ami felt tightened it's grip on her.

"Best that you stay as close to the Inner Senshi the next couple of days as you can !" Kelly advised his sister. "There's is no reason they should over-react."

"Overreact ?" Ami blurted out.

"I know, when Palla-Palla comes for me.. the Outer Senshi will be the first to react, because I threaten Pluto's timeline. If Pluto feels threatened, then Uranus and Neptune will react. AND !" Kelly said this slowly. "This- is a test Usagi must pass- or fail- om her own ! No help will be tolerated !" As he spoke, Kelly wrote a note out. He then handed the note to his mother.

"Mom ?" Kelly asked. "Don't open and read that until Palla-Pallas catches me.. Fu will tell you when you can read it."

After a restless night, Ami nervously went on to school and Kelly spent the next few hours looking out over Tokyo Bay and wandering the cliffs and beaches. About lunchtime Fu Shih-Tsu found his Master and tried to calm him a little with sound lunch and words of encuoragement.

"This shall all come out as if should, Master ! The lady Usagi shall be stronger for it. You will see !"

"You're sounding too damned much like Setsuna, Fu !" Kelly growled. "If there is one thing I rail against now, it is 'Fate' ! It hangs over us like a millstone."

"I am sorry, Master." Fu bowed humbly. "The Senshi of Pluto has managed to upset you ?"

"As she always had before." Kelly answered. "She follows fate to the same end as before ! The die is already cast. The Crystal Millenium shall follow in the shadow of the Silver Millenium. To the end. The script has been written."

"But, it CAN be rewritten !" Fu reassured the Priest of Murcury.

"If Usagi has the strength to pass the test !" Kelly interjected. "And... if I have the strength to test her !"

"Naru-chan waits to have lunch with you, Master !" Fu changed the subject.

"Ah !" Kelly brightened. "And how has Earth's Miko managed to get me onto the schoolgrounds ?"

"I haven't !" Naru called out. "We're eating at a teahouse not far from here ! It has a beatiful view of the ocean." Naru's smile managed to somehow drive the dark-mood Kelly was in away.   
The luncheoun was light but wonderful, and the tea-ceremony seemed to calm Kelly all the more. And Naru's smile and soft laughter helped fight down his rising fears. The soft music of the stringed instruments blended beautifully with the distant waves.

"I needed this !" Kelly sighed upon leaving the teahouse as the wondered the garden.

"I know," Naru whispered, "it is written in your face."

"Nothing stays hid from you, Naru-sama !" Kelly laughed.

"Iie.." Naru smiled. "Not much !" then she looked straight into Kelly's eyes. "Usagi will be all right."

"Will she ?" Kelly asked. "As soon as I saw Pallas I knew what would happen. I had a feeling before then, but I hoped.."

"USAGI will be all right !" Naru interupted. "I know me sister." Naru's smile again pushed down Kelly's fears. "And so will me and Ami !"

"What of the other Senshi- As much Usagi's sisters as Ami- and just a little less than you ? And what of Chibiusa ?"

"It is because of us.. for us.. that Usagi will triumph." Naru said slowly. "As long as she sees what lies ahead !"

"Hai !" Kelly said with confidence. "But getting there will be tough." Kelly said cautiously.

"Is Para-Para interrupting anything ?" Para-Para asked from atop her ball.

"Not at all, Para-Para !" Kelly said cheerfully. "You're right on time !"

Waltzing Naru out of harm's way, Kelly yelled to Fu. "Get Naru to safety !"

"Don't worry about Priestess, Priest !" Para-Para smiled as she lined up the cueball. "Para-Para not after her."

Kelly's crystal-mirror popped out of his body. Kelly sank to the ground.. to rise in a shriveled form with pointed ears and sandy skin.

"Oops ! Para-Para do bad thing !" Then Para-Para clapped her hands. "Para-Para having fun ! But no Golden Mirror."

"Will see who has fun !" The thing that had been Kelly said. "Time for test ! Para-Para go now !" The Priest raised his hand. "In the name of Murcury, I summon the rockthrust !" Para-Para and her ball were bounced a second time. "Now !" Said the Priest of Mercury, "to remove Senshi from test !"

To be continued in.  
Chapter 5 


	5. Chapter 5

The House of MercuryThe House of Mercury Chapter 5

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (aka Tsukino Usagi),Sailor ChibiMoon/ Chibiusa (aka Chiba Usagi), Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Kenji, Tsukino Shingo, Sailor Mercury (aka Mizuno Ami), Dr. Mizuno, Sailor Mars (aka Hiro Rei), Sailor Jupiter ( Kino Makoto), Sailor Saturn ( aka Tomoe Hotaru ), Sailor Uranus (aka Tenou Haruka ), Sailor Neptune ( Kaiou Michiru), Sailor Pluto (Meiou Setsuna), Sailor Saturn (Tomoe Hotaru),Tuxedo Kamen (Chiba Mamoru), Oosaka Naru, Uwara Ryo, Kenichi, Kumada Yuuichirou, Umino Gurio, Palla-Palla/ Sailor Pallas, and the Hikawa Shrine/ Cherry Hill Temple (Americanized) and Juuban Junior High School are the copyrighted Property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toie, and DiC. They are not mine.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Fu saw Naru to the safety of Usagi and the Inner Senshi as for his Master's instructions. "Usagi !" Naru cried. "Palla-Palla tried to steal Kelly's mirror.. but something happened! Kelly's alright, I think, Ami ! But he's changed !" The Senshi of the Inner Planets gathered around the Miko of Earth and the Princess of the Moon. "What do we do now ?" Makoto asked. "Pluto warned us something like this would happen ! Kelly's working for the Enemies now !" "Iie !" Naru shot back. "Palla-Palla did not get his mirror ! The Dead Moon can not control him !" "But he is still dangerous, Naru !" Minako said. "Usagi will be harmed- or worse- and what of Chibiusa ?" "My brother did NOT come here to HARM anyone !" Ami angrily said. "He may not be your brother anymore, Ami." Rei said. "Hai !" Makoto added. "Who's knows what the Enemies have turned him into ?" "The Enemy hasn't turned him into ANYTHING !" Ami countered. "Haven't you listened to Naru ?" "I have." Usagi said. "Whatever happens from now, the Enemy has no control over it ! But, we do not know the next move ! I suggest we all get home. The next days may be hard, and we need to prepare."   
As they left Makoko, Minako, Ami, Usagi, Naru, Luna, Artimis and Fu left the temple, Rei was was beckoned by her Grandfather. "What is it, Grandfather ?" asked the Priestess. "I overheard your conversation", the old man said, "And you are right about the young man ! But, so are the Senshi of Mercury and the Miko of Earth !" Rei had learned early that her grandfather probably knew more of her life than he let on. "This time of trial is Usagi's alone ! I felt the boy's spirit yesterday.. he knows what must be done." "' What must be done'? 'Trial'?" Rei pleaded with her Grandfather. "What trial, Grandfather !!" "I know not what it will be, Rei-chan!" The old priest said. "I just know it will be. The heaviness I sensed in Ami's brother was magnified when he looked to Usagi-chan. And I also sensed.. anger, and sorrow.. as he looked and spoke to Meio-san and Haruka-chan and Michiru- chan ! If they interfere, there will be pain." "But why must it be, Grandfather ? Why must there be any pain ?" "Rei ?" The priest asked in responce. "What is the duty of Sailor Mars ?" "To protect the Princess." Rei responded. "And what is the job of the Sailors of Uranus and Neptune, and Pluto ?" The old man continue. "To protect the Moon Kingdom." Rei answered. "The jobs are similar," The old priest said weaving his fingers together loosely. "But! Are they the same ?" He the pulled his fingers apart and rose to leave. "I shall watch." Hino Rei went to the fire-room for guidence for the coming battle.   
Naru whispered to Usagi and then quietly kept Ami back from the main group. "Ami-chan !" Naru said. "Your brother did not tell me all he plans- as it must be- but me and you know that all of us are to play our roles." Ami nodded slowly. "Right now, our job is to run interference. Do not doubt that the Outer Senshi are already going to stop Kelly if they can. I seriously doubt they can ! But we must not interfere ! Harm can come to my sister if she or the Inner Senshi get involved before the appropriate time." Then Naru added. "It is not Usagi only who needs trial." "Hai." Ami responded. "I know. I wish this did not have to be! But.. I remember the arguments between my brother and Pluto long ago, and I remember Chibusa's loneliness and fear not so long ago. Chibiusa seemed so glad to be back with Usagi ! But, now, those fears seemed to have come back. And, they are not all caused by the Deadmoon Circus ! That, I am sure of !" She looked worriedly at Naru. "I fear for Usagi", the Senshi of Mercury whispered. "Once the testing starts," Naru said, "you cannot help her." "I know", Ami said. "Will Kelly be alright ?" Naru and Ami parted ways.   
As Ami walked slowly into her house, Mrs. Graham was reading Kelly's letter. Dear Mom- If you're reading this, Fu has told you that I have been attacked by the Enemy. I want to tell you everything will be alright, but I can't. As you and Dr. Mizuno overheard, too many things were left undone that should have been done a thousand years ago. And, things were done that will leave nothing but heartaches if left untended. Usagi needs help, and so do others. I just hope I can help. I also hope I can come back to you. And to Ami and Naru. I can't guarantee that I will return to normal.. or that I can return at all. Usagi will have to face her greastest enemy.. her self. The Senshi may not understand this though, and I know of at least three that that it their sworn duty to stop me. And, if things go wrong, or even if they don't, I may be in this trap of my own creation for the rest of my days. If I'm not killed. Whatever happens, know that I love you, and am honored to be your son. Kelly "Why ?" Mrs. Graham asked Ami through her tears. "Why does this have to happen ?" Ami reached out to Mrs. Graham. "I don't know, Billie-San." Tears were in her eyes as she held on to Mrs. Graham for dear life. "I don't know." 'Why' thought Ami, 'did I have to talk you into coming her, Kelly ? I should have let you be happy !'   
Naru had collapsed into Usagi's arms as she entered the Tsukino-house. The Priest of Mercury was right about Naru. She cared very deeply about her sister. She also cared about the Priest. And, now, her frustration and fear over Kelly were coming out as a typhoon of tears and a heart- breaking wail came out of Naru. "Why does it have to happen ?" Naru sobbed against Usagi. "First Nephrite is killed .. then Umino-kun goes away .. now, after a millenium, I see Palu, and he.. he.." Naru then broke completely down. Inside, Usagi cursed her fate. Naru was her oldest and dearest friend ! And, she had been hurt so much. To have fallen for Nephrite, the rogueish Dark Kingdom General, and then to see him executed ! Executed by the command of Zoisite, the third General ! Zoisite, who had been the General who had killed Naru and Palu when the Silver Millenium fell. Usagi started to think one death was not enough for the third General. At least, Usagi could smile a little when Umino came to Naru's rescue. He may have been dorky, but he cared for Naru. He was the balm she needed so desperately. But, then, without warning, Umino said "sayonara". No reason was given. He just left. And Naru was left again with pain for company. And, now, it was happening again. "Usagi ?" Naru asked. "Can I stay here tonight ?" "Of course !" Usagi answered. "We better call your mother and let her know. Maybe she will bring your school clothes ?" Usagi protectively embraced Naru.

"The Enemy has gotten to the Priest of Mercury", Meiou Setsuma told Ten'ou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. "The Princess is in danger." "What of the Senshi of Mercury ?" Sailor Uranus asked Pluto. "And what of the Princess and Miko ?" Sailor Neptune added. "It matters not," Sailor Pluto said, "the Princess and Silver Millenium is in danger. Sacrifices are expected. It is the same as our war against Pharoah 90." Unseen by the others, Tomoe Hotaru slipped from the shadows of their house into the shadows of the dark night.   
Usagi made sure that she and Naru were at school on time the next morning. What they arrived at Juuban they saw Ami standing off in a corner. The look in her eyes was very dark. "I recieved a call from Rei-chan this morning." Ami said. "She had just done a fire-reading. She said she sensed my brother may be in danger ! I then called the Outer Senshi. I couldn't get them !" Usagi and Naru held Ami to steady her. After Ami got herself under control, she continued. "If my brother doesn't kill the Time-Guard, I will !" "Ami-chan !" Usagi gasped. "Do not speak like that ! Everything will be all right. As it should." Usagi fidgeted a bit. "Why does this have to be ? This is not Sailor business ! It is for and the Princess- to deal with." "Iie !" Ami cried out. "Usagi, PLEASE do not bring the Princess into this !" Ami spoke through forming tears. "For my sake, Usagi, and for Chibiusa-chan's sake, DO NOT become the Princess !" As Usagi stood in stunned silence, Ami continued to plead. "Usagi ! Remember what brought Chibiusa to our time ! Remember the loneliness anbd the dispair ! Princess Serenity is good, but she knows not what she does ! She cannot SEE all the possible hurt !" "But," Usagi asked Ami with eyes of disbelief, "what can I do ! I cannot fight your brother !" "You will not have to, Usagi." Naru said. "You will know what to do when the time comes." "Usagi ?" Ami asked. "Can you run interference for me today ? I do not wish to see Makoto, Minako, or Rei. Not after what they said of my brother yesterday." "Hai", Usagi whispered as she hugged Ami. 'How frail Ami is !' Usagi thought to herself.   
Haruka and Michiru were traveling the coastal highway outside Tokyo when they were suddenly met by a stout little man in old robes and carrying a bo. "See Senshi already track Priest !" Kelly said. "Good ! Save time in hunting you ! Senshi not interfere in test !" He grinned. "It is YOU who interfere, Gaijin !" Haruka shouted. "The affairs of thew Senshi do not concern you !" "Serenity-Princess concern Priest of Mercury." Kelly stated. "Serenity-Princess concern all !" He then cupped his hands. "Call upon the power of Mercury I do ! Mercury Rock-thrust !" An outcropping of rock suddenly thrust itself up from under Haruka's car, spilling the Senshis of Uranus and Neptune onto the ground ! The Senshi quickly recovered. "Earth ..." "Deep Aqua ..." "Mercury Rock-thrust !" Kelly shouted again. In response, pinnacles of rock toppled Uranus and Neptune, throwing their aim off and knocking the wind out of them ! As the Senshi tried to regain their bearing from thirty feet in the air, the Priest of Murcury took careful aim. "Mercury ... sandstorm... BLAST !" A sandstorm hit the Senshi, toppling them to the ground like ragdolls. Kelly gathered the two Warriors. "Still breathing ? Good ! Me take you now !"   
After school, the Senshi and Naru met at the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi had made Chibiusa stay home. "Nobody's heard from Uranus and Neptune all day ?" Usagi asked. "Iie." Sailor Saturn answered. "They have been gone since early this morning. And the have not called." "They have been captured." Setsuma announced from the gate of the shrine. "Captured ?" Saturn asked. "Captured by who ?" "They were looking for the Priest of Mercury", Pluto said. Saturn listened. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were stunned into silance. Sailor Mercury burst in giggles. "Lady Mercury ?" Setsuma asked. Usagi felt a little discomfort. Naru, quietly as she could, excused herself. She would not laugh in front of her sister. "So." Ami told Setsuma so all could hear. "Those who went hunting for my brother were caught by him ! How fitting. My brother's never really wanted to fight, but when he has to.. he fights well ! No doubt, Setsuma, you with be joining Hakura and Michiru soon enough. Then your part in this can be finished out." "AMI !" Jupiter cried out. "What are you saying ?" Minako spun around. "Just this-" Ami quieted herself. "If it were not for the Senshi of Pluto, none of this would have to be played out. At first, I gave only a could onlt listen to my brother's cryings against the Senshi of Pluto. I could not judge, nor did I even want to hear about the failings of an ally. Although, even in Houston, I could see the effects the disagreements of the Houses of Mercury and Pluto were having on him- even after a thousand years of dormancy. But, I'm having to realize, now, that the games that have been played with us were layed down long ago. And I realize something else: Someone here could see the rules- see how hurtful they were and are- and yet has done nothing about it ! Well, Setsuma, you are about to get your reward. You shall receive your full payment." Then Ami turned directly to the Inner Senshi. "And YOU, my friends, were so eager to listen to Pluto, never questioning her. Well, we shall all have to be pawns in this game. But we need not have had to suffer through it. Not like my brother. He did not wish to come here. Although he loves Naru-chan deeply. He feared this.. a "Civil War", he called it. Well, it has started. And you have sided with the Outer Senshi, although you must remember their actions involving the Deathbusters and Pharaoh 90. So, you can share their fate." Ami slowly turned and went out of the shrine. No one would see her tears. Makoto broke the silance with a curse. "Why did this have to happen ?" She ran after the Princess of Mercury. "Ami !"   
Setsuma was entering her house when she noticed a presence in the room. "Hello, Palu", she said to the Priest of Mercury. "Palu dead. Die on Moon. Only Kelly here.. and barely here." The Priest looked directly at Pluto. "Sebshi lock doors and windows tight. Have small problem getting in here ! What Time- Gaurd afreid of ?" "Baka ! You think you can just walk right into my sanctuary ?" Pluto commanded. "Pluto baka !" The Priest retorted. "Think she bring back old ways ? Not see hurt caused ? Baka !" His accusatory eyes held onto Pluto's as omto a trapped animal. "Dead-o.." Pluto started in a fumbling way. "Mercury ... Sandstorm ... BLAST !" The bits of sand flayed at Pluto as it pushed the Senshi, unconscious, out the door. "Come, now, Time-Gaurd !" Kelly scooped Pluto up. "Must be on time for test !"   
Kelly took Pluto to join Uranus and Neptune. On the outside, the place appeared to be a formal garden and teahouse. Then Kelly went inside the teahouse. "Wake up, Senshi !" Kelly shouted. "We home now !" He dropped Pluto unceremoniously to the floor. "Uhnnn..." Pluto moaned. "Sailor Pluto !" Sailors Uranus and Neptune exclaimed from two crystalline crosses. "Ooooo..." Pluto came to. "What hit me ?" "Sandstorm !" Kelly chimed out. "What did you do to her ?" Neptune asked icily. "Defended myself", Kelly smiled then turned away. "Omae wo korosu, Gaijin!" Uranus hissed. "Kill me ?" Kelly turned around to face Uranus. "Not now. Too much to do. After test, perhaps." "You will die NOW, youma ! Pluto Planet Power, MAKE-UP !" After a fast transformation, Pluto pointed the Timekey towards Kelly. Kelly gestured to the orb, and the garnet dislodged itself and floated to his waiting hands. "How ... did ... you ... ?" Setsuma was in shock. "Surely, Senshi remember Priestly-Class have ways with Senshi-elements ? Not limited to ONE element. That why Houses of Mercury and Pluto have feud !" The Priest held fast the garnet. "Each facet hold secret ! Each cut tell story ! Stories now told to Pluto-Senshi !" Kelly slowly turned around. "Ahh ! Saturn-Senshi !" He addressed the dark figure. "This will end, Gaijin !" Uranus smiled. "Here and how !" Kelly slowly returned the smile. "Maybe. Senshi of Death and Rebirth CAN end test. But... will test end ?" The Silence Glaive appeared in Saturn's hands and she pointed it to Kelly. He placed the Garnet-orb on the ground in front of Sailor Saturn. "Senshi know what must be done." Kelly turned his back to Saturn. The Silence Glaive was raised. CRASH ! Kelly then turned back toward Saturn. "Hand over Glaive." Saturn handed over the glaive. Kelly gestured and Saturn disappeared - to reappear secured to a cross. He then turned back to Pluto, scooping up the garnet-chips. "Each facet tell story." Kelly intoned. "Stories from timeline Senshi keep. Usagi to be tested. Senshi to be tried !" With those words, Kelly threw the garnet-shards at Pluto ! The chards stopped in midair, formed a ring around Pluto at eye-level, then started to slowly spin around her. The Senshi of Time screamed. "Each shard a mirror.." chanted Kelly, "each mirror a story.. each story a witness.. to witness against Time.. witness against Fate !" "Stop it !" Neptune screamed. "Stop it, Sadist !" Kelly turned around. "Sadist, am I ? Think you me like to do this ? Think me like pain ? Iie ! Me no like pain ! Me never want come here ! Me know to come bring much pain ! Me ask back home, 'Why come here ? Why bring pain ?' Guess what ? Pain already HERE ! Me not bring. Me just feel . Must get pain out in open. Feel pain you bring !" Kelly gestured and rough gems came out of the ground to dance around Neptune and Uranus. "Let bloodstones sing stories of victims of Senshi's hunt for pureheart crystals ! Let victims have say !" "We already KNOW what we did !" Uranus screamed. "We understand it was wrong, but we had no choice !" Then, as if to reassures herself, she repeated softly, "we had no choice." "Iie !" Kelly answered. "Always choice ! Me have choice to run. As Senshi run. But would not heal hurt ! Senshi have choice at first to look before act ! To no shed innocent blood ! But Senshi become wolf and shark ! Bllodfeast ! Now... pay for feast !" Haruka and Michiru just stared helplessly as the bloodstones recalled each act and kept asking "why ?" Kelly left the preison.

By.  
Kelly Paul Graham To be continued in.  
Chapter 6

Back to the Fan Fiction page. Back to the Main page. 


	6. Chapter 6

The House of MercuryThe House of Mercury Chapter 6

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (aka Tsukino Usagi),Sailor ChibiMoon/ Chibiusa (aka Chiba Usagi), Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Kenji, Tsukino Shingo, Sailor Mercury (aka Mizuno Ami), Dr. Mizuno, Sailor Mars (aka Hiro Rei), Sailor Jupiter ( Kino Makoto), Sailor Saturn ( aka Tomoe Hotaru ), Sailor Uranus (aka Tenou Haruka ), Sailor Neptune ( Kaiou Michiru), Sailor Pluto (Meiou Setsuna), Sailor Saturn (Tomoe Hotaru),Tuxedo Kamen (Chiba Mamoru), Oosaka Naru, Uwara Ryo, Kenichi, Kumada Yuuichirou, Umino Gurio, Palla-Palla/ Sailor Pallas, and the Hikawa Shrine/ Cherry Hill Temple (Americanized) and Juuban Junior High School are the copyrighted Property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toie, and DiC. They are not mine.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The next morning, Minako, Motoko, Naru, and Usagi met at the Hikawa Shrine before school. Rei looked around. "Where's Ami ?" she asked. "She should be here !" Minako said. "Hai !" Rei said. "We cannot afford to loose anymore Senshi." "AnyMORE ?" Mokoto asked. "Hai." Rei continued. "I did a fire-reading early this morning. There's trouble. And it involves Setsuna-San ! And Ami-chan's brother !" "His name is Kelly." Naru said between her teeth. "What was that, Naru-chan ?" Minako asked. "I called Setsuna-Sama on the communicator after the fire-reading." Rei said. "I could not reach her." "You can't." Usagi said. The Senshi stood in stunned silence. "Why ?" the Senshi asked. "I'm not certain, but I think Kelly may have caught her." "That's it !" Minako snapped, "We need Ami-chan here ! After all, Kelly-san is her brother ! She knows him better than we do !" She then looked to Naru. "Well.. better than MOST of us." "Hai." Makoto said dejectedly. "She does know him better than we do. So, we should have listened to her when we were listening to Meiou Setsuna-san. But, we didn't. That is why she is not here." "Nani ?" Minako asked. "I said that Ami's not here because we did not listen to her about her brother!" Makoto told the Senshi. "I tried to apologize to her last night for the words I said yesterday. She told me she accepted my apology, then told me she would not take part in the hunt for her brother." "NANI ?" Asked Minako, Rei, Luna, and Artimis in shocked unison. "She would leave Usagi ALONE to face her brother ?" Minako shouted. "Iie !" Naru said. "I am with my sister ! For now. Ami and I have advised Usagi as much as we're allowed to." "But what about US ?" Minako asked Naru. "How are we supposed to fight him ?" "You're not supposed to." Usagi told Minako point-blank. "Anyway, we need to get to school. Grammer test today." Usagi, Makoto, and Naru headed to Juuban Jr. High as Mina and Rei headed t their schools. "I should really get used to being tested", Usagi said a bit dejectedly.   
After school, Rei unpacked her books to study when she felt a strange presence in the courtyard of the shrine. She came outside to investigate as Minako appeared at the gate. "Hey ! Rei-chan ! What's up ?" Minako asked. "Mina-chan !" Rei said in a hushed tone, "I felt something out here. I think we are under attack !" "Rei-chan !" Kumada Yuuichirou called out. "What's the matter ? You come in from school, and leave as quickly and quietly as you came in ! Is something wrong ?" "I think," Rei said, "there is someone else here, Yuuichirou-san ! Get back inside ! Quick !" "Will not harm Yuuichirou-sama !" A chuckle came from the hill. "It is you and Mina-chan I seek, firebird !" "Kelly-san !" Rei jumped at the sound of the voice. "What are you doing ? Where is Setsuna ? And where are Haruka and Michiru ? And where is Usagi ?" "I here in preparation, Rei-chan !" Kelly said. "Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru alive ! As is Hotaru-chan !" Rei paled at the mention of Hotaru being with Kelly. " Hotaru better conditon than Setsuna, Michiru, or Uranus." Kelly giggled at that. Both Rei and Minako felt suddenly ill. "As for Usagi, test not yet." "What is this 'test'?" Minako exclaimed. "Something should not be taken," Kelly said as he appeared from out of a grove. "Something destiny demands be taken now !" "But what IS it ?" Rei demanded. "Answer questions later !" Kelly than turned to Yuuichirou. "Yuuichirou ! You tell Ami, Usagi-chan, Makoto-san, and Naru when get here what transpire. You give Ami and Naru this message." He handed Yuuichirou a paper wrapped in a silk thread. "So ! Ami works for you, now ?" Minako glared. "Only because she understand why I do what I do ! Naru understand even better !" Before either woman could even transform, Kelly attacked "Mercury sands encase !" The sand around the feet of Mars and Venus quickly entombed them and hardened into a tough, thin crystalline prison. Kelly then disappeared in a sandstorm, taking the captive Senshi with him. When the others arrived at the shrine, Yuuuichirou relayed the messages. "What's going on, Usagi-chan ?" Yuuichirou asked. "Will Rei-chan be alright ?" "I pray so, Yuuichirou !" Usagi said. "I pray so."   
The remaining Senshi and Naru met at Usagi's house amid the worried looks of Shingo, Usagi's parents, and Mrs. Graham. "We shouldn't have come here." Mrs. Graham said. "Kelly was right. We brought too much pain here." "Iie, Billie-sama !" Ami spoke up. "That is not true." "Ami-chan is right." Usagi said. "I do not know fully what or why this is happening, but I feel this test, whatever it will be, is badly needed. It scares me. But I will not be frightened away ! My friend's happiness depends on it ! Besides," Usagi smiled and held Naru's hand, "my sister needed to find her love again." "I guesss this means that I'm next on the hit-list." Mako-chan said. "But why come after us ?" "Because," Naru said calmly, "this is a test for Usagi alone !" "Usa-kaasan?" Chibiusa wrapped her arms tightly around her mother. "I am scared"  
"Hai." Usagi said, then whispered. "So am I."   
Nakoto walked home after the Senshi-meeting. Her head still filled with what Mrs. Graham, Ami, Usagi, and Naru had said. And she was remembering how shy Kelly had seemed a couple of days ago. Shy, at least, until confronted by Setsuna. Setsuna. What did she have to do with this ? Ami had grown surprisingly hostile towards the Senshi of Time. And Pluto, even if she were there, would probably not have answered the "why ?" of that puzzle. "I HATE these puzzles." Makoto muttered as she made it to her apartment building. "Understand how Senshi of Thunder feel !" Kelly said from the dark. "Never like people-puzzles !" Makoto spun around. "How did you fiond me ?" Kelly laughed a little. "Senshi easy to find ! Like following bloodtrail !" Makoto paled a bit at this comparison. "Well ... let's get this over with !" Makoto said. "Never wish I fight," Kelly sighed, "not fighter ! Wanted Senshi to come peacefully ! Uranus and Neptune force fioght ! Pluto ready for fight ! Mars and Venus think of fight ! Energy wasted !" "Where are they now ?" Makoto asked Kelly. "Alive." Kelly said. "Dead bait no good !" "'Bait'!" Makoto exclaimed. "You're using us for bait ?" "Hai ! Partly !" Kelly said. "Usagi need be tested ! But ! She need reason !" Then he added, "And ! Usagi must be tested alone." "Bait." Makoto repeated darkly. "I call upon the power of Jupiter - Jupiter... Oak... EVOLUTION !" Electified oak leaves swirled around Kelly... Only to be redirected at the Senshi. "EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !" Jupiter slumped to the ground. "Hmmm !" Kelly bent over. "Only stunned ! Good ! Usagi hate Kelly for killing friends." He picked up the stunned Senshi and teleported to the teahouse with his prize.   
The night was not kind to Chibiusa. The dream was there again. She was running through the Royal Palace. And she was running scared. "Mommy ! Mommy !" She screamed to the heavens. She was trying to find the only safe place in the world she knew of. "Mommy ! Where are you?" Finally tiring, Chibiusa turns to face a regal form with odangos flowing. She turns her face to Chibiusa. But... where's her face ?   
Chibiusa awoke with a start. She wanted to cry, to scream, but her voice refused to come out. She turned to see Usagi asleep. Then, after a quick hug to Usagi, Chibiusa ran out of the bedroom. She was about to go out of the house, when Chibiusa turned back- and took the Ginzuishou with her into the night. Chibiusa ran in the night to the park. Kelly was waiting for her. "Bad dream come again ?" Kelly asked Chibiusa. "Hai." Chibiusa whispered, then looked at Kelly through teary eyes. "Did.. did you send that dream ?" "Iie." Kelly answered. "Dream come from somewhere else. Had dream, too ! Not tell mother every dream me have. Or tell Ami." "I am scared !" Chibiusa cried. "So am I", Kelly said. He cradled Chibiusa. Then he took her trembling form to the teahouse. Chibiusa woke up as Kelly entered the Teahouse-Prison, and she saw the Senshi. tied to a semi-circle of crosses. Chibiusa gasped. "Why ?" was all she could say. "Senshi-tachi being tried", Kelly said. "Especially Senshi Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune." It was then that Chibiusa noticed the faces of the three Outer Senshi. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune were numbed from the testimony or the garnet and bloodstones. Venus and Mars were still dealing with the shock of seeing the Outer Senshi. Jupiter was lost in thought, taking in all she saw. Saturn was the only Senshi who seemed to take all this in stride. "Why.. is Chibiusa here ?" Makoto asked. "Why must she see this ?" "Make sure Senshi not start down same doomed road !" Kelly said. "And, Chibiusa witness against Senshi." "Nani ?" Rei asked. "What did she witness ?" "Find out when time come !" Kelly told Rei. "Now time to sleep." "Iiada ! Iiada ! Iiada !" Chibiusa cried out in terror. "PLEASE don't make me dream again !" "Dreams ?" Makoto asked, to be echoed by Rei and Minako. "What dreams ?" "Senshi learn later. Saturn ! Chibiusa is friend ? Reassure her for now." With that, Kelly gestured. Chibiusa disappeared, then reappeared on a cross. "Chibiusa catch much-needed sleep now." Kelly took some loess-sand from his cloak, and blew it in Chibiusa's direction. As Hotaru Tomoe comforted her, Chibiusa's eyes started to droop, and she lost all signs of conscienceness. "Sleep-sand of Mercury", Kelly smiled, "narcotic ! Hopefully, Chibi get rest she need. Been troubled by same dream I have. No tell all my dreams." Than Kelly sat the Ginzuishou amid a circle of stones in the middle of the floor. "How did you get THAT ?" Rei snapped out. "Chibi give." Kelly pointed to the sleeping Chibiusa. "And WHY," Minako demanded, "would she she give you the Ginzuishou ?" "To save her mother !" Hotaru shot back. Venus and Mars were struck silent. Kelly gestured, and the Ginziushuo was disguised. Chibiusa hung from her cross, in a thankful stupor.   
Naru, Ami, and Usagi met at Juuban Jr. High. "Chibiusa's GONE !" Usagi cried. "What could have happened to her ?" "I telephoned Makoto's before I came here," Ami said, "she wouldn't answer the phone." "Or couldn't." Usagi muttered. "Usagi !" Luna cried, "The Ginzuishou ! It's gone !" "Why should I care ?" said Usagi. "My daughter is missing, Luna.. and all you're worried over is some ROCK ?" "But, without the Ginzuishou," Luna said defensively, "you cannot resurrect the Moon Princess." "Hai," Usagi said darkly. "And why should I want her here ? She is the reason we're here now ! Besides," she continued slowly, "Naru has said this test, whatever it is, is for me alone. Neither Sailor Moon, nor the Princess, can help me now." Usagi hung her head and slowly went toward her class. "Usagi ?" Naru called out. "After school, head straight home ! We will be alright." Usagi turned at that last troubling comment, but Naru reassured her with a smile. Then, Naru turned to Luna and Artimis. "We shall go to Kelly now," She told Ami and the cats. "The time of preparation shall end tonight !"   
The afternoon sun was dropping over the mountains when Ami and Naru, along with Luna and Artimis, came to the garden and teahouse. "Are you sure the Senshi are here ?" Luna asked Ami. "They are here !" Ami answered the cat. "What of Kelly-san." Artimis asked. "He is here," Naru replied, "I can sense him- a sadness hangs over him." Ami felt more than a touch of sadness in herself at Naru's remark. Ami and Naru entered the garden. "I'm scared, Ami !" Naru whispered. "Neither me or Kelly are fighters ! I have gotten used to this.. but what of your brother ? I know his heart ! He cannot STAND this ! It will break him ! And he has been broken too much already !" Ami and Naru entered the teahouse. "Good !" Kelly said. "Last stones taken ! Testing ready !" Ami looked with some dread at the semicircle of crosses. Then her eyes rested on Chibiusa. Ami gasped and shivered slightly. "No worry of Princess !" Kelly smiled. "Getting much-needed sleep. Rest stolen by dreams." Naru's face went ashen. "I was afreid of this", was all she could whisper. "What.. are these.. dreams ?" Rei asked. "What is this.. test.. about ?" Her anger was barely under control. "Does Senshi really wish to know ? Find out soon. Now ! For cat-advisors !" Luna and Artemis were transformed to their human "Senshi and Miko now go to crosses." Ami almost rebelled at that request, until she heard Kelly's voice. "Usagi must come here for last test. Senshi must be here for test. If not here, Usagi not benfit." Kelly then gestured, and Ami and Naru appeared on the crosses. Kelly then moved toward Naru. Kelly took the Dragon of Mercury from around Naru's neck with a violent snap of a string. "W.. Why ?" Naru stammered. "Take.. back.. Dragon," Kelly turned away, "save.. Miko trouble.. of throwing Dragon back at Kelly." Then he softly added, "Along.. with heart." Naru started to cry. So did Kelly.   
Early next morning, Usagi was frantic. Neither Dr. Mizuno, Mrs. Graham, nor Mrs. Oosaka had heard from either Ami or Naru. And neither Luna nor Artenis had appeared since the previous morning. Usagi was feling as though all the youma of time and space were set to attack her at her weakest spot. Over-riding her fears of her own safety, however, were her fears for Chibiusa. "Everything will be alright, Usagi !" Shingo tried to reassure his sister. "Will it, Shingo ?" Usagi wondered. "I pray so." Usagi started out for school when she was met by an elven gentleman in ragged clothes. "Usagi-chan !" Kelly announced. "Test awaits ! Friends in teahouse at foot of mountain there !" He pointed to the specific mountain. Wait 'til school over ! Then test begin !"

By.  
Kelly Paul Graham To be continued in.  
Chapter 7

Back to the Fan Fiction page. Back to the Main page. 


	7. Chapter 7

The House of MercuryThe House of Mercury Chapter 7

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (aka Tsukino Usagi),Sailor ChibiMoon/ Chibiusa (aka Chiba Usagi), Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Kenji, Tsukino Shingo, Sailor Mercury (aka Mizuno Ami), Dr. Mizuno, Sailor Mars (aka Hiro Rei), Sailor Jupiter (aka Kino Makoto), Sailor Saturn ( aka Tomoe Hotaru ), Sailor Uranus (aka Tenou Haruka ), Sailor Neptune ( Kaiou Michiru), Sailor Pluto (Meiou Setsuna), Sailor Saturn (Tomoe Hotaru),Tuxedo Kamen (Chiba Mamoru), Oosaka Naru, Uwara Ryo, Kenichi, Kumada Yuuichirou, Umino Gurio, Palla-Palla/ Sailor Pallas, Mrs. Haruna, and the Hikawa Shrine/ Cherry Hill Temple (Americanized) and Juuban Junior High School are the copyrighted Property of Takeuchi Naoko, Toie, and DiC. They are not mine.

NOTE: The song featured in this chapter is "A World of Our Own", a hit in the 1970s for County singer and guitarist Sonny James.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The afternoon sun was making its final descent towards the Sea of Japan as Usagi made her way to the garden. Fortunately, Haruna-sensei had not put her on detention. In fact, her teacher was a bit shocked at how quiet Usagi had been. Usagi was able to leave her classes on time, only to be met at home by Shingo. Shingo had tried to talk his sister into takling him along, but Usagi had refused. Shingo understood the reasons why. The test was Usagi's to take, and Usagi was as concerned for her little brother as he was for her.

"Shingo," she had said, "I want you to do one thing for me. If I cannot come from this alive, promise me you'll look after Mom and Dad." Shingo had a hard time listening to this. She may be Sailor Moon and the fabled Moon Princess, but Tsukino Usagi was his sister! But, since it was his older sister asking him, he would honor her request.

Tsukino Usagi made it to the gates of the garden with two hours of sunlight left. She thought of how she might be tested.. and trembled. The thought of traps scared her. She needed to be all she was. But was she ? With the Ginzuishou gone, she could nor call on the powers of the moon. Sailor Moon's strength and agility could not be hers. Usagi quickly put that thought behind her. Her friends- including her daughter- needed her. She entered along the path to the teahouse.

"Usagi come !" Kelly smiled and chuckled low. "Test begin now."

As Usagi walked along the path of the garden, a - shabon mist ?- seemed to grow up out of the ground and overcast the sky. It dimmeed the view and chilled Usagi. The chill dulled Usagi's reactions to where she had to concentrate to even walk and tell derection. To make things worse, it seemed the very plants of the garden and mountain were fighting her, impeding her way to the teahouse. Bridges, she found, became living enemies, exuding water gathered from the streams they crossed. The water threatened, and finally did, cause her to slip into a stream ! The stream was now deep, but Usagi felt a sudden fear that the rushing water was trying to drown her ! She could feel the icy water keeping her under as her lungs began to scream ! Then Usagi regained her mind, and slowly, painfully, made her way out of the stream and onto the bank.

Shivering now from the shabon-fog and the stream, Usagi stepped on a rock outside the garden path.. and jumped back as it exploded into flames and she stepped on it. "IIIIIIIIEEEEEEE ! Nani ? How did THAT happen !"

"Ah, good ! Test start ! Maybe Usagi make it. Maybe not." Kelly smiled. "Think she make it !" 

"WHAT TEST ?" Rei asked, her anger finally surfacing over her pain. "Hasn't Usagi been tested enough ?"

"IIE !" Kelly spun around to confront Rei. "Usagi never been tested ! Test all for Sailor Senshi of Moon or for Moon Princess ! Usagi never be tried !" Rei was stunned at this revelation.

"But.. aren't they the same ?" Rei asked in a quivering voice.

"Ask Chibi." Kelly then turned to an awakened Chibiusa. "Chibiusa! Who father?"

"My .. Daddy?" Chibiusa asked. "K.. K.. King Endymion of Earth, also known as Mamoru Chiba!"

"Good !" Kelly said. "Now.. who mother ?"

"My .. mom ?" Chibiusa stammered. "My mom is.. mom is.. is..." Chibiusa's eyes began to tear and her voice waver and crack. "I.. do not know. I.. I.. can see her.." her voice trailed off, "but I do not know her." Chibiusa let out a heartbreaking cry. One Naru had not heard since she had cried for Nephrite.

"Nani ?" Minako asked, suddenly shocked back to life. "NANI ? How can this be ? Isn't Chibiusa Usagi's daughter ?"

"Wh.. Who ?" Chibiusa sniffled.

"Chibi tell Senshi of dream now." Kelly told Chibiusa.

"IIEDE ! IIEDE ! IIEDE !" Chibiusa cried so hard her chest heaved. "Do not make me go back there!" Chibiusa's voice dropped to a whisper. "Onegai?"

"Me be here for chibi." Kelly reassued her. "Now- tell."

"In.. my dream.." Chibiusa started in a shaky voice, "I am running. I'm scared ! I want my mommy ! Where's my mommy ?" Chibiusa started to cry very hard, and choked a bit on her tears. "I.. think I see her. I.. call out. 'Mommy ! Mommy !' But she can not hear me ! I grab her arm. Then she turns around. And I see. Kami.. where's her face ? WHERE'S MY MOMMY ?" Chibiusa now cries so hard she can barely breathe. Kelly stands by, trying to calm her down, and Hotaru starts to reassure her she was not alone.

"Nani ?" Rei asked accusingly to the Priest. "What kind of game is this? What trick do you play now ?"

"Trick not mine." Kelly said. "Dream not mine to give ! Though me know dream. Me have same dream !"

Ami gasped, as much from shock as from her crucified position. "Why did you not tell us, Kelly ?" She managed to ask.

"Tell who?" The priest scoffed. "Senshi who trust Timeguard?" Kelly turned around. "Iie! Ami I trust.. BUT! Dream given to me.. cannot tell! Cannot tell every dream. Cannot tell this dream. Dreams not my game," Kelly than turned sharply to face Rei, "not my TRICK!" Then, he hissed, "Dream be trick demo, dream be game. Start long ago. Game trick of TIME! Hai." He pointed to Pluto.

"Jealously gaurd timeline! Keep safe! Nevermind results !" He turned back angrily to Rei. "Think me want test Usagi ? Me not want ! Me hate test ! But Usagi MUST take test ! Must WALK through fire ! And... Me must TEST her ! Even.." Kelly's voice trailed off, "if mean me destroyed." The Inner Senshi, Chibiusa, Naru, and Hotaru hung their heads at this. And cried.

Usagi found herself back on the path somehow. Unfortunately it was very near the trees in the garden that seemed to be determined to hinder her rescue! Fortunately, she was growing accustomed to peering through the fog, so she always kept an eye on the teahouse.

It was one of those times when she was searching for the teahouse that she stepped on another rock. Instead of blazing fire, however, this rock sent a bolt of electricity throught her leg and body ! This time, the rock shattered under her foot instead of burning to cinders. Somehow, Usagi managed to avoid the shrapnel. Somehow... because her leg grew numb and it was all Usagi could do to crawl away from the warzone ! Then, Usagi tried to stand and walk.. and fell again in a stream !

This time, the rushing waters did not force Usagi down for long. She allowed the current to take her along as she moved to the bank nearest the teahouse. But, the chill in her body, while it eased the electrical burn, seemed to freeze her muscles even more. Moving on her own was slow.. and painful.

Usagi then concentrated, and ran off the bewildering, entangling garden path and across the exploding pebbles and rocks:

"POW!", "kaPOW!", "POP! POP! POP!", "BOOM!", "FWOOOOSHHH!", "kaPOW!"

Usagi scampered over the igniting pebles and exploding rocks, keeping the teashouse in view through a mix of smoke and fog. She finally reached the door of the teahouse, breathing hard from having to outrace stone-shrapnel!

"What's that noice ?" Jupiter asked Kelly.

"Sounds of war !" The Priest replied. "Cindiery and shrapnel !"

"The Priest calls us murderous ", Haruka smiled weakly.

"Hai." Kelly said. "Me say somthing of sort. Uranus and Neptune not question 'why' of taking life. Just take it. Not look back! Me question before even come to Japan. Me try back out. Try not come ! Advise who listen to help Usagi when possible. What Senshi do to avoid blood on hands ?"

Haruka fell silent once more.

"Kelly." Makoto asked, "What if Usagi can not pass this test ?"

"Usagi not pass tests, Princess gain complete control. Princess now yet ready to lead. Never ready to rule as one."

A shudder ran through Ami and Naru instantly. The weight of Kelly's full statement took a couple of minutes to sink into Rei and Makoto. The rest of the Senshi took this news as best they could. Fortunately, Chibiusa was under the narcotic-eefect of the Sands of Mercury once more.

"Princess will rule as one." Kelly turned accusingly to Sailorpluto. "Will try.. if not stopped. Will fail! When fail? All.. die..."

The dwarvish-priest then turned back to Ami and Naru:

"Usagi pass first test", he smiled slightly, "now to pass second."

Usagi stood before the doors of the teahouse. She stared at a large puzzle-block.

In her mind, she heard Kelly speak:

"Friends in teahouse..

"Solve puzzle - unlock door..

"Unlock door - enter teahouse..

"Enter teahouse - find friends."

Each word Usagi heard, the spoken as softly as a feather, felt like a hammerblow to the girl.

Usagi steadied herself, then studied the puzzle-block. It looked complicated. And Usagi always seemed to have trouble with even the easier cubes. She started to panic. "Ami-chan says that there's always a logic to these puzzles. That they can be as easy as math. But I'm no good at math ! Or Logic ! The Princess is the logical one !" As she said this, she suddenly heard her- self say, 'Wait a minute ! You ARE smart, Usagi ! True - you pay as little attention as possible in class, but you are a smart one, Usagi ! Ami has even said so, although she wishes you did better in school ! As for this box- all it is is a puzzle !' Usagi then heard Ami's voice- a memory: 'It really is simple, Usagi ! Try the pieces to see if anything happens, and remember the order in which they happened!'

Usagi started testing eack puzzle piece to see if any gave way. Most of the time, she met with frustration. But, then, she'd hear another voice.. Rei's. 'Don't worry, Usagi ! Any road will have some holes in it, but that shouldn't stop you from traveling !'

"I'll do it, Rei !" Usagi whispered. "I'll stay on this road."

A hour passed. Usagi took careful note of the pieces tried.

A puzzle-piece gave a bit. Then another, and then another.

Finally the linch-piece gave way ! the puzzle-pieces fell from the doors, dissolving into the ground.

Usagi opened the doors to the teahouse and stepped inside.

"Welcome, Usagi !" Kelly's voice sang from out of the darkness. "Pass first two tests ! ready for third ?"

Usagi's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Usagi gasped in frieght as she saw the Senshi, including her daughter, and Naru hanging from ten crosses.

"Nani ?" Usagi asked.

"Prepare for third test." Kelly smiled. "Corners mine," he gestured to the teahouse and garden. "sides mine," gesturing to the Senshi and Naru, "and center mine !" Kelly finally pointed to a pale blue ord in a nest on the floor.

"Third.. test ?" Usagi gulped.

"Hai !" Kelly smiled. "First test strength. Passed. Good. Second test mind. Passed. Also good. Strength not all Moon Sailor. Mind not all Moon Princess. Now," Kelly bent down to pick up the orb, "last test of heart. Crystal show two futures .. what can be .. what may be !" This drew a collective gasp from the occupants of the crosses. "Crosses sap energy to resist orb from Senshi ! Visions Usagi see.. Senshi cannot alter. Usagi must see, finish test. Now, take around to Naru and Senshi."

Slowly, tentatively, Usagi picked up the crystal orb. Then, slowly, she walked towards the crucifixes. As she held up the crystal to Naru, images flashed on the ball:

Naru: a happy wife and mother, and as much a spring of love as she ever was.

Naru: a lifeless soul, haunted by the love that could have been.

Chibiusa: surrounded by love and happiness, and growing into a caring young woman.

Chibiusa: surrounded by loneliness and doubts, and turning into The Black Lady... many times over.

Hotaru: In the arms of one who loves and cherishes her, surrounded by friends, and confident in all she sets herself to do.

Hotaru: despondent in all save her duty, driven by fearful memories, and bitter dreams.

All could see that the scenes were having an effect on Usagi.

Ami: The happiness she deserves. She and Uwada Ryi-san make a perfect wife and husband ! And Ami had grown alot from when she was a shy, retarding little girl. And she is one of the most open of Senshi.

Ami: The loneliness she feared. Although she tries to be stoic about it, and is fiercely loyal to the royal family, the bitterness seeps out at times. Or the Senshi, Mercury can be the most withdrawn. There are many things she will not even tell her queen, much less her sister Senshi.

Rei: In the arms of Yuuichirou, Rei finally finds the family outside the Senshi she longs for and needs. Always aa friend of the Royal Family, the Senshi of Mars was now able to open up to others also.

Rei: The years of loneliness, and the battle, have taken their toll. The Senshi of Fire does not hide the pain well. Where Mercury hides behind a mask of seeming passivity, Mars wears her steel armor for the world to see.

Usagi stumbled under the wait of the visions, but she perseveres. Her feet are sure as they to the next station. Usagi is no longer being entirely prodded by Kelly, but is drawn by a need to witness. 'Whatever these dark visions mean,' Usagi thought, 'I will not see my friends hurt because of me!'. She stepped in from of Makoto:

Makoto: A woman stands upon the cliffs, cheerfully meeting a new day. Gone are the fears and terrors that were plagues on her childhood. In there place is a woman who is able to face any challange that it thrown at her.

Makoto: The Senshi of Thunder and Lightning is a sullen and quiet as any of the other Senshi. Her memories and fears haunt her to this day. She is often compared with the thunderstorms. When she is not raining down tears, she is letting loose of her own thunder and lightning. She has been called, at times, the most-dangerous of the senshi.

Minako: Her laughter and joyfulness is matched by few, and only exceded by the Neo-Queen herself ! The caring heart she has proves her worth as Captain of the Palace Gaurd !

Minako: The loneliness and weariness the Senshi of Love has felt have taken their toll. Minako's mind seems to have gone schizophrenic, sometimes psychotic, only barely covered-over by her duties as Captian of the Gaurd.

Usagi moves to the three last Senshi, who no longer have a will to even resist, much less strngth. The bloodstones and garnet have testified well. Kelly causes the crystals to fall with the merest of waves. Usagi then turns a bit fearfully to the crosses.

Haraka's and Michireu's future-paths play out the same:

Guards of the Crystal Millenium, Neptune and Uranus are, nonetheless, two of the brightest of shining stars in the Senshi. They still seem a bit distant to all, but they are among the most-trusted of Senshi in the Kingdom.

The two Senshi are the most-haunted of the Millenium, save for Pluto. They are the most inward-searching of those who still call themselves loyal Senshi. It is said the introvertedness of the two is because they care so much for each other. But, it is also whispered that their introversion is a defence against the ghosts of their pasts.

Usagi at last stands before Setsuma:

The Senshi of Time has finally learned to take time as it comes ! With Usagi's help, the yoke of guarding the time-gate and it's worries have slowly been lifted. And Setsuma has never been happier.

The Senshi of Time is looked on by some as the Comspirator of Time. Many view her now as an enemy. It does not help that she stays in the Time Portal, where she claims to feel safe, like a hermitess in her cave. "The timestream is all ! Nothing else matters !"

"Iiede." Usagi whispers as she stares transfixed into the blue-green orb.

"Usagi ?" Ami finally managed to whisper. "Do not.. let.. the Princess win.. Omegai?"

"Usagi-san.." Setsuma murmurred. "Help us!"

"IIEDE !" Usagi screamed started to turn and run. Then she stopped short. Usagi ran back to the orb's stony nest, kneeled, lifted the orb high over her head, and smashed the orb, shattering the stone to myriad pieces!  
"I CAN'T !" Usagi cried hard. "I.. I.. I can't help my friends !" She sobbed softly now. "Forgive me... Gomen?"

"Usagi pass test", Kelly smiled, "prove heart strong enough to harness Sailor-strength and bridle Princess' mind ! All left now is rescue Senshi." Kelly picked up the Ginzuishou that had been buried in the scrying-ball and presented it to Usagi.

"IIE!" Usagi cried. "I do not want to see that again ! keep it ! It's not mine ! It never was, and never will be!"

"Iie." Kelly smiled. "Ginzuishou your by right now ! Heart proved ownership, As much your's as Princess' ! Besides," Kelly continued. "Only you can release Senshi, and Ginzuishou is key ! Now, release friends, hold daughter tight." Usagi took the Ginzuishou into her.

"Release my friends !" Usagi commanded. In response, the crosses let go of their prey.

"Mama !" Chibiusa cried and ran on wobbling legs, falling into Usagi's protective embrace. "I was so scared..", Chibiusa cried, "I dreamed I lost you !" She buried her face in her mother's breasts.

"It's OK, Chibiusa, it's alright." Usagi softly reassured her future-daughter with a whisper and kiss. "I'll always be here."

Kelly moved toward Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan alright ?"

"I am alright." Hotaru replied.

"Good." Kelly said with a smile. " Senshi of Saturn best choice for next Gaurdian of Time ! Senshi of Death- and Rebirth ! End- and Beginning ! Yes.. good choice... Just learn from current Gaurd." He pointed to Setsuma. "No make same mistakes ! Now, go to Outter Senshi ! Care for them."

Hotaru went to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuma. Kelly turned to the others.

"What happened ?" Makoto asked with a look of total confusement.

"Usagi win." Kelly smiled. "Senshi free."

"But .. HOW did she win ?" Asked Rei. "She said she couldn't help us !"

"That what Usagi think !" Kelly said to the Senshi of Fire and Thunder. "Not what Usagi feel." He pointed three fingers at Usagi, now cradling Chibiusa.

"Three spirits ! Three tests ! Three answers ! Usagi stay ? Accept visions ? Sailor's answer.. Princess win ! Usagi run, hide ? Princess' answer .. again Princess win. Usagi fight visions ? Usagi's answer .. Usagi win ! Usagi turn, break ball- fight visions, fight fate."

"So.. Usagi win ?" Minako asked.

"Hai." Kelly bowed.

"So, that's the end ?" Minako asked.

"Iie. Not yet." Kelly said. "In time, Princess come, take control. But. Usagi's spirit stay now, not run. Usagi guide sister-spirit as friend to friend. Everyone win !"

"You have helped me greatly, Kelly !" Usagi smiled. "And the Pincess. More, I guess, than any of us knew. It is time, then, for your healing." Usagi gathered the crystal to her palms.

"Moon.. Healing.. "

"Iie !" Naru cried out suddenly.

There was an audible gasp from each Senshi.. and then a deafening silence. One finally broken by a dwarvish, misshapen Texan.

"Me understand." Kelly said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Me.. hurt.  
Priestess too much. Me always know. No matter. Usagi win. Princess win. Kelly loose." Kelly choked back a tear. "Can never go back. Pain too great. At least, mother have younger son to help her."

Naru gently took the Dragon of Mercury from Kelly's neck. And, then, she placed it back around herself.

"What.. Naru do ?" Kelly asked in astonishment.

Naru kissed the rough dwarf and smiled. "Kelly-san," she said through her tears, "I said to myself I would be here for you. I meant that through the darkness, too. I told myself that I would take you back however you were. However this tuirned out. Let me take you back now."

There was a moment that said more in the smiles in the room than a thousand words could say. Kelly finally broke the silence with a whisper:

"Usagi-Sama? Kelly ready."

The last two days in Japan saw Kelly and Naru as an inseperable set. Sometimes, they could be seen with Ami and Ryu. Other times, they were alone. They enjoyed the parks and the shops, the gardens and teahouses, the cliffs and the beaches. Mostly, they enjoyed each other's company.

"I wondered," Kelly said, "if it could really end like this. If I would be allowed this much happiness." He smiled at Naru, that same impish smile of an old man.

"This was meant to be, Kelly-san." Naru smiled back and squeezed his hand. "It will be"  
"He will be alright, Ami-chan !" Ryu reassured Ami as they sat in the shade, hidden from Kelly and Naru.

"Hai. I know." Ami smiled at Ryu. "I just worry. He is aniki."

"And you stood by him as I said you should." Ryu smiled. "Becuse of that, he will be alright. And so will Usagi and Chibiusa."

"Hai." Ami rested her head against Ryu's shoulder. "And what of us ?" Ami looked at Ryu. "What have you seen in our future."

Ryu smiled at the blue-haired Senshi. "There will be time to speak of that.. later."

Both Ami and Ryu burst into giggles from their hiding-place.

"I owe so much to Kelly-Sama !" Usagi said as she and Chibiusa walked in the garden that had been Usagi's testing-place. "I hope he will be alright ! He has been through so much."

Chibiusa hugged her mother tighly. "Do not worry, Mama-san! Naru-oba and Kelly-haku will be alright."

Usagi smiled and hugged her daughter-to-be. "Arigato, Chibiusa !" She whispered.

They headed towards the teahouse.

Kelly and Naru watched the moon rise over Toyko Bay ansd listened to the surf. "Will you be coming back to Nippon ?" Naru asked Kelly as the breeze blew off the ocean.

"I do not know." Kelly mused. "Maybe. Maybe not. Will you be coming to the States ?"

"I cannot tell," Naru sighed, "Many things can happen. We best get back home. You plane leaves early tomorrow."

Then, with the waves rolling in a fast rhythm upon the beach, Kelly turned to Naru,  
took her face in his hands, and sang:

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"Close the door, light the light, we're staying home tonight.  
Far away from the bustle and the bright city lights!

"Let them all fade away, just leave us alone,  
and we'll live in a world of our own!"

"Oh, my love! Oh, my love, I've cried for you so much!  
Lonely nights without sleeping, how I've longed for your touch!

"Now your lips can erase the heartache I've known.  
Come with me to a world of our own."

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

Then, from the cliffs and from the sky, the sea-birds screamed and trilled, as if in a strange chorus, as the Mercurian Priest and the Priestess of the Lunari danced upon the beach:

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"We'll build a world of our own, and no one else can share,  
all our sorrows we'll leave far behind out there!

"And I know you will find there'll be peace-of-mind when we live in a world of our own."

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

And then, Naru allowed her voice to floated in, counter-  
balancing Kelly's:

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"We'll build a world of our own, and no one else can share,  
all our sorrows we'll leave far behind out there!

"And I know you will find there'll be peace-of-mind when we live in a world of our own."

"When we live in a world of our own!"

0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"Goshinpainaku, Naru-hime!" Kelly hugged and caressed the Priestess. "There will be a place for us ! If not in Nippon or America, then there will be an island-" he swept his arm seaward- "somewhere out there for us, a couple of refugees, to call 'home'!"

Sayonara. 


End file.
